Journey to perfection
by Theanimemaster9000
Summary: This is a story about obsession. A man more evil that ever recorded in history. A man willing to do anything to achieve his goals. This is his journey.
1. Despair

Welcome to my new project. This first part of it that is. This is something I have been working on for a while. Although I did have trouble with procrastinating. But now the first "CHAPTER" is done. This story follows a man who calls himself "THE FREAK" as he travels to each fictional world in pursuit of power. He will do anything to achieve his goals, possessing no morals to stop him. With a heart full of evil and a broken mind, he will kill anyone who stands in his way.

This story will be rated 'M' for its dark themes and strong language. It will possess homosexuality, rape, murder, profanity, and many more adult themes. If you are not comfortable with any of these themes, click off this story now. This will be your only warning. Or you could stay here and torture yourself. Whatever you're into I guess...

Anyway, if you are still reading, I hope you enjoy this fucked up story and share it among your fucked up friends.

* * *

Haruo Niijima was not having a good day. It started off as planned. Recruiting Kisara into his ranks, having a party with the generals of the Shinpaku Alliance with other members having their own. They were having a blast. When Niijima went to check on his loyal subjects, he arrived to see all of them taken out of commission. Realizing the second fist of Ragnarok 'Berserker' was on the attack, he leaves with the flag holder of the Shinpaku to launch a counter attack.

He comes across the gang member stepping over a defeated Takeda and Ukita. Claiming he will defeat the Brawler by himself, he gets into a running stance before sprinting away. Giving chase, Berserker nearly catches him several times with the alien slipping through every time. Taking a turn into an ally way, he tricks Berserker into a trap floor. Thinking he has won, he does notice that his enemy had escaped and is nearly beaten into the ground. Thankfully for him, Siegfried, a former fist of Ragnarok saves him.

Niijima makes his escape through the sewers, making his way to his hideout with Matsui. While there, they plan to make a counter attack whenever their captain Shirahama comes back from training. Unfortunately for them, Loki, the fourth fist located them using a spy form Kisara's gang. Lighting the hideout on fire, Niijima and Matsui have no choice but to escape.

"Commander, did you email captain Shirahama yet? Matusi looked at his leader for confirmation. Niijima looked at his friend with a somber look. "He's not coming," He answers. Matsui looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Then his face lights up, "Oh I get it. You never emailed him at all did you?" Niijima looks at him with regret, "Matsui…."

The Shinpaku member holds up his flag and wave it proudly. "We don't need his help. We can get through these thugs and find our way to freedom sir!" Niijima looks at Matsui shocked, "Matsui you…"

Smash! Shatter!

Both teenagers looked over to the direction they heard and saw bottles lying on the ground. The bottles hit the ground causing fire to extend through the whole building. "Damnit, they are trying to burn us to a crisp. We don't have a choice now, open the door!" Niijima ordered. Acting quickly, they both release the restraints and charge through the crowd of men.

Heheheheh…

Only to stop short at the army of Loki's in their way. Desperately trying to dodge the onslaught, Niijima is taken off guard by behind with one of the men grabbing him in a hold. "Commander, escape while you still can! I can't hold them forever!" Niijima looked at his subordinate with worry. "But, Matsui!" He yelped while dodging more attacks. From a distance, Loki chuckled. "Mhmhmhm, such concern for his pawns. How adorable. Number 4, number 5!" he barked orders to his men. Two men rushed with weapons, intending on finally killing the leader of the Shinpaku Alliance.

Only to be stopped by a giant open palm. The men let out a yell of pain, gaining the attention of Loki. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Loki looked at the sudden attacker and let out an annoyed yell. "I'm a real sumo!" The man knocked several other men back before introducing himself. "My name is Thor. I am here to protect Niijima under the request of my pal Siegfried." Loki grit his teeth. "Thor what are you doing here? Do you really think you can accomplish anything on your own?!" His sidekick number 20 let out a laugh. "Yeah, you're a dummy!"

Thor gave an amused smirk. "Yeah sure. I may not be as smart as you. But I'm not the only one dumb enough to take you on Loki." Thor looked to the side. Loki followed his gaze and felt his eyes widen in shock. Standing on top of the debris was the former 6th fist of Ragnarok Hermit. Everyone looked up at him in shock.

(I'd never thought he would show up) Matsui thought with a smile. Loki growls in frustration and retreats further into the crowd of men. "All of you surround Hermit immediately!" Loki ordered before retreating. He began to sweat nervously from hearing Hermit run through his men like a hot knife through butter. "It will be a tough fight if I have to go up against Hermit. I'll have to think of a way to wear him down." Loki begins to think before coming to a stop at the two people before that appeared in front of him.

"What are you two doing here? I have this under control." Loki yells at his superiors. The Second Fist Berserker and the First Fist Odin. The leader of the Ragnarok gang glared at him. "What the hell are you doing Loki? I told you to capture the leader of the Shinpaku Alliance. Why have you brought all these men here?" Loki gave a scowl to his leader. "I just wanted to make sure I got the guy." Odin's eyes glinted at his response. "I am really tired of hearing your excuses. You really are worthless. Get out of my sight. You're done here." He glared in disgust at Loki's failure.

Loki's face became unreadable at Odin's insults. It's a little early but now is a good time to start as any, Loki thinks to himself. He lets a cunning grin etch its way onto his face. "I think you are the useless one around here Odin." The first fist glared once again at Loki.

"What was that?" He asks with a dangerous look in his eyes. Loki ignored his question and proceed to shout at everyone.

"Attention members of Ragnarok!" Everyone stops fight to look at Loki. "As all of you may already know, Freya a member of the three of cards was defeated in battle. How did this happen? It was a result of Odin's poor leadership. He has proven himself to be an ineffectual leader. Ragnarok is Dead!" Everyone looked at Loki in surprise. "What!? He can't just call of the whole gang like that can he?" Thor let out a growl.

"You know I was always suspicious of that bastard Loki. Hermit said nothing but still continued to glare at the trickster.

Whistle!

Loki put his fingers to mouth let loose a whistle that echoed throughout the entire battlefield. Suddenly, 8 people with all different appearances came from behind the rubble, standing behind Loki. "These are the people I have personally been training as the new Eight Deadly Fist. And their leader is," Loki paused as he took of his signature goggles while giving a wide grin. "Berserker would you like to lead us? I am perfectly fine with being second in command." Berserker remained silent, chewing his gum while giving a blank stare.

To everyone's surprise, the second fist walked over to Loki and stood right by his side. One of Loki's students walked up to him and put a cape over Berserker that had the Kanji for 'Leader'. Loki let out a mad grin, "Everyone! I give you a fighting force to be reckoned with!" He exclaimed while spreading his arms wide. Niijima and Matsui looked at the apparent new Ragnarok gang. "Commander am I seeing this right? Now we have to worry about an entire other group of people!"

Niijima put his hand to his chin and gave a thoughtful look. "Yeah. But maybe we can use this to our advantage and make them fight one another." He gave a grin and looks back at the scene before him. Loki looks to the dozens of Ragnarok soldiers. "All of you surround Odin right now. Do it and you can join the new gang, Or you could stay there with Odin and his leftovers. " Loki sneered in the direction of the first Fist who did not acknowledge the stare. "And don't forget the Berserker has decided to join us. The tree of cards is now done. Now do as I say and surround Odin immediately!"

All the men looked at each other with uncertainty. But soon one after another, they surrounded Odin who had yet to move a single inch since Loki's reveal. Loki looked over to his new ally and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Berserker, why don't you go and teach your old friend a lesson. You can handle him right? Berserker remained silent and just looked at Odin. Then to everyone's shock, swung his fist behind him hitting Loki right on the nose. Faster than most could track, took off the cape giving to him and attacked the other fighters under Loki. Matsui gawked at Berkerser attacking his new allies and looked to his leader. "What happened Commander? Did the new gang fall apart already?"

Niijima frowned and narrowed his eyes. "No that's not it. Berserker totally pulled one over on Loki. He never had any intention of joining the new Ragnarok." Berserker kicked the female fighter in the gut knocking her unconscious. After that, he casually defeated the other fighters within seconds. With all of them were defeated, he slowly walked back to Odin's side. "Berserker why? I offered you the number one position of the new Ragnarok gang. Why choose Odin over us?!" Loki asked while clutching his nose. Berserker glared at him in disgust.

"I have no interest in ranks. I will only follow someone I respect. You are a loser, and I have no interest in following someone like you." Loki looked at him in disbelief. Odin looked down at him and said "Had enough? You should know that I always knew of your plans. I sternly told Berserker not to get involved." Loki now glared at them and charged at the duo. "You bastards!" He yelled. But before he could get within striking distance, a man got between the three. It was one of Loki defeated Fist.

Berserker looked at him in surprise. "You're still conscious? Well, color me impressed." He gave an interesting look at the fighter he thought was fodder. The man turned his gaze towards Berserker who felt a chill go down his spine. His eyes. The man's eyes were empty. His golden eyes lacked any life to them whatsoever.

Loki backed up so he was a good few feet away from him. "W-what's going on? I have never seen you move so fast before. And how are you still standing after Berserker attacked you?" Loki may be proud and arrogant, but he was no fool. And when you are a martial artist of his level, you can instantly spot when someone is more powerful than you.

And the man in front of him was much much stronger than him. Not like the fighter he trained at all. The man stood up and stared at Loki. "Always with the questions and never with the answers. You should easily be able to see why I am not the fodder Berserker thought I was." The man's smile was full of mischief. Though the emotion did not reach his eyes, which remained empty.

Loki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before pointing his finger in an accusing manner. "You're not the fighter I trained to be a fist! His eyes were black not golden. Who the hell are you?!" Loki demanded while glaring at him. The man before him stared at him blankly, Then gave a short chuckle. Then another one, lasting longer than the first one. Then he threw his head back whilst laughing hysterically.

The laughter rang throughout the battlefield. It shook everyone to their core, making them shiver in fear. The laughter soon began to die down as he faced the floor. "Who am I? I guess you wouldn't know. Only the strong and smart know who I am." Loki gave him an uncertain look. "What does that mean?

"It means that tricking you was very easy. You never once thought that it was weird that your student arrived late last week? Fooling you with this face was easier than killing a toddler." Loki's mind repeated the last sentence over a few times before he let out a gasp. "You didn't?!" The imposter smiled insanely at him.

"Yeah that's right. I killed him and took his face for myself. After that, infiltrating your ranks was easy as pie." Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just found out that his student was dead and some madman was using his face. Odin decided to intervene on the conversation.

"So who are you? Why did you trick Loki and come to this battle." He questioned with a serious expression. The murderer turned towards Odin with a unhinged look.

While he did not know the man Loki trained, the fact that this person killed someone in cold blood with no remorse reminded him of his master, Which was not a good thing. He was not against murdering his adversaries. The killer looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's a long story. But basically, I have been watching the war between the Shinpaku Alliance and Ragnarok for some time now. So I thought before I killed you guys, why not have some fun." He said while giving an exaggerated shrug. Odin was now glaring at him. He had not heard wrong. This man just threatened murder against them.

Niijima who had been silent the entire time spoke up. "Why kill us? What for? What is there to gain from all this?" Sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to remain level headed. If he freaked out here, the rest of the alliance would surely follow. The man did not look at Niijima but answered anyway.

"I have everything to gain from killing you. Especially Odin. You have something I want. And I will have, whether you are dead or alive." He smiled sinisterly, giving off killing intent making most of them freeze in terror.

Odin was now visibly stiff. Ready to attack or defend when the time comes. "What do I have that would make you go through all this nonsense?"

The psycho pointed at Odin's head. "What I want is your Seikuken and Inner eye." He demanded calmly. Odin's face erupted in anger and confusion. Did he say what he thought he said? Before he had time to ask how, the man rushed at his incredible speed and kicked Odin right in the face. He had no way of defending himself from that speed.

As he went flying across the field, Berserker charged at him with the intent of making him pay for attacking his leader. But before he could, the attacker pulled out a handgun from a pocket, making Berserker stop dead in his tracks. Lifting his head to the sky for a split second, he smirks and lifts up his arm holding the gun. "Now I am going to take care of some business. So you all can sit there and watch me at work. Or you could try to run or interfere and make this much uglier,"

His face nearly split from the wide grin that formed on his lips. "It seems we have a guest." He looked up. Niijima out of curiosity looked up in the same direction. Then he gasped. His eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard from a distance as the shape of a figure came from above. Before anyone could question about what they were hearing, a person fell in between Berserker and Loki. A big thud was heard as dust covered the entire area. Odin, having recovered from the surprise attack stood up in alarm at the sudden new arrival. "You…!" he yelled at the person.

"Ow! I wish the Elder was kind enough to drop me more gently." The person spoke. Everyone could identify him as another male from his voice. When the dust settled, it showed a young man with messy dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a striped yellow and blue shirt with simple jeans. His sneakers were white. He stood in a defensive martial arts stance. His eyes narrowed in determination. "Sorry for the wait guys, but I am finally here." He looked over and scanned the crowd searching for his friends. He spotted Niijima and Matsui there looking at him with surprise and relief. He searched again and saw Odin a few feet away looking at him in anger. "Ryuto…" He muttered.

The man who was still holding the gun let out a grin. "Welcome Kenichi Shirahama. To the beginning of my perfection." Kenichi looked over to him and immediately his eyes showed fear when seeing he held a hand gun. "Who are you?!" he asked in a serious tone. His head turned to where the gun was pointed and saw Berserker still standing where he was. "Good, now that the guest of honor has arrived, we can get started." the man said while pocketing away his gun.

Kenichi returned his attention to the unexpected arrival. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? And while we are on the subject, what are you doing here? You too Thor. This is supposed to be a battle between Ragnarok and The Shinpaku Alliance. Niijima explain!"

The alien smiled despite the tense situation. "I told you not to come." Niijima shrugged in an exaggerated manner. Odin walked up to the fighters scowling.

"Well Kenichi. I did not expect to see you here." Kenichi returned the look. Both were sizing each other up. Trying to determine their skill levels. The man having had enough of their silence, walked up to them. Both of the young disciples tensed.

"Greeting Kenichi. I hope the trip here wasn't too exhausting. I sure would hate it if you were too tired to fight me." The man talked rather politely, confusing the majority of fighters. "Now I know that you just got here, so I will keep this brief. I am here to fight the remaining member of both Ragnarok and the Shinpaku Alliance. Specifically you and Odin. And after I kill you two, I will take both the Seikuken and inner eye from you both. Are you following me so far?" He asked while explaining his reasons for murder like he was talking about his lunch plans.

Kenichi looked at him in shock. The man just before had said he wanted to kill him and Ryuto. He looked over at him old friend and saw that he was almost just as disturbed as he was. "Listen. I don't know what you have against me or Ryuto, or even the Shinpaku Alliance, but I refuse to fight you." He told the insane man while glaring at him. But to his terror, the man just gave a short cackle before reaching his right hand to his face.

"You refuse to fight me? Heh, you make it sound like you have a choice in the matter," He said while gripping the right side of his jaw. "But you see Kenichi….I am not giving you a choice." Before Kenichi could rebutte him, the man tugged at his face, tearing it clean.

However, instead of blood and muscle being seen, he saw another face. A face with chocolate brown hair with his golden eyes. His eyes had black rings under them, making his eyes even more crazier. But the horrifying aspect of his face was his mouth.

It was cut open, making it look like he had a permanent smile, not allowing his mouth to fully close. His teeth were on display, stretched into a toothy grin. The side of his mouth had dried blood on them. All of them step back in fear at the sight before them. Then he let out insane laughter and got into a battle stance.

"Now you face...THE FREAK!" he screamed with enthusiasm. With speed none of them could react, the man now named 'Freak' charged at Kenichi with his fist cocked back.

The Ryozanpaku disciple failed to put up any kind of defense. Kenichi was sent flying with one punch where he landed next to Odin. Before they could defend themselves, both Seikuken users were grabbed by the face and slammed into the side of the warehouse. Both were unable to move while Freak's grip continued to increase. None could see the faint glow on both of his hands as his adversaries continued to struggle. Soon the glow disappeared and he callously threw the boys to the ground.

They wasted no time and stood up while getting into combat stances. Freak's intimidating laughter caused them both to sweat slightly. "Feeling a bit winded perhaps? I must say it's a miracle you both are still standing." he said while his permanent smile stretched even further. Before either could reply, Freak charged at them again. But this time, both of them were ready and on the defense. With speed unseen by most, Freak attacked them both relentlessly, laughing insanely while doing so.

They continued to trade blows evenly. When it seemed that neither side could gain any hits, Kenichi slammed an elbow into Freaks face. Ryuto followed up with a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of his opponent. Seizing the opportunity, both fighters attacked him from both sides, not giving him any chances of defense. Stumbling back, Freak fell to the ground after he was punched in the face by both Kenichi and Ryuto.

The young fighters took the time to regain their breath. Just when everyone thought that it was over, Freak let out a laugh. A laugh of amusement, someone having fun. He suddenly flipped up, his smile even more apparent on his already smiling face.

"You two are proving more entertainment than I thought. Good job." He dusted his shoulder off. Kenichi and Ryuto looked alarmed at this development. Freak was not fazed by any of their attacks. Ryuto took off his glasses, preparing to utilize his full power.

"But it's time I stepped it up a notch. I hope you two continue to entertain me" Freak cracked his neck while continuing to look at them. This time however, Ryuto attacked first, activating his Seikuken. He was now locked in close combat with the madman. Berserker gasps at what he was seeing.

While he was putting up a decent fight, none of his attacks were remotely damaging Freak. But all of Freaks attack were leaving a big impact. Blood was beginning to spill onto the dirt while both were continuing to attack one another.

Kenichi having had enough of his old friend being beat up, jumped into the fight, surprising both of the fighters as he attacked Freak with a Yamazuki. Succeeding in making him stumble, he attacked again, feeling more confident. But to his disbelief, Freak blocked his incoming punch, while his head was facing the other way from his earlier attack.

Now glaring at him , Freak kneed Kenichi in the stomach, making him cough up blood. With surprising flexibility, Freak kicked Kenichi in the chin, sending him into the air. Now on the ground, Kenichi struggled to breath, while Ryuto was having a hard time standing from his earlier punishment. Letting out a breath, Freak popped a few of his joints.

Rip! Shred!

Freak now stood with his shirt torn off. His bulky muscles were covered in scars, with his left peck had the word FREAK carved into it. Taken aback by this, Kenichi let out a gasp in both pain and fear.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Freak charged at him once again. To the shock of Niijima and Matsui, Freak performed one of Kenichi's signature combos. Lifting up his leg, Freak prepared to finish his combo with the Falling Tree.

Before he could however, Hermit decided to finally join the fight. Attacking Freak with one of his knife hands, he forces to Freak to retreat. Freak raised his eyebrows in interest. "Oh? Stepping up are we?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Hermit growled at his taunt and got into an offensive stance. "I've had enough of this. From now on you fight me." Freak did not appear to be upset by this new opponent.

Freak smirked at the new challenge, despite that you couldn't see it. Preparing to attack, he is caught off guard by Berserker, who nearly kicked him in the face.

"It's about time you got involved." Freak said in a confident tone. Berserker glared at him in hatred. "I've had enough of you freak. It's time to put an end to you." he growled while cracking his knuckles.

The man only chuckled at his threat. "Bring it on Berserker." he made a gesture with his hand as an invitation to attack him. Snarling in anger, Berserker charged at him without a second thought. Freak blocked his right hook, following the attack with his own. Hitting him in the chin, Freak launched a combo that threw him into the air. Surprisingly, Berserker recovered in mid air and dove at Freak, attacking him with a downward kick.

Freak raised both his arms to block the kick. Grabbing his foot, Freak tossed him to the side. Turning his head, he blocks a knife hand attack from Hermit, who decided to attack him when his back was turned from him. After blocking his hand, he grabbed his arm, pulled him close and kneed him in the groin. Hermit yelled in agony, but his scream was cut short when Freak palmed him in the face, hitting his nose.

Freak tossed Hermit over his shoulder, he was thrown into the air, but managed to regain himself and landed safely on his feet. Hermit rubbed his crotch, trying to numb the pain. Freak laughed at Hermit's pained expression and pointed him. "Hahaha, getting hit in the crotch! That's hilarious." Freak continued to laugh before getting interrupted by Kenichi, who had activated his Seikuken, hitting Freak in all his vitals. Taken aback by the sudden attack, he focused all his attention on Kenichi, unleashing his Wushu skills, and knocking him onto his back. Berserker and Odin charged at Freak, who met their charge and attacked them with Shotokan, Jumping side kick. Odin is sent into a building while Berserker is kicked in the neck with a Jumping roundhouse kick.

Berserker nearly falls to the ground from the kick. But before Freak can kill him, Hermit rushes him with Sotenshu, attempting to catch him off guard. But to Hermit's shock, Freak blocks his attack with his head turned. Taking advantage of his shock, Freak with a dirty smile, kicked him in the ribs.

Hermit coughed up blood, his hood fell revealing his face completely. "Tanimoto!" Kenichi yelled in worry at seeing his rival at Freak's mercy. The crazy killer stands over the downed Hermit, looking at him with a mixture of hatred and amusement. He laughs at his pain, clearly enjoying himself. Freak reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his hand gun again.

"Well, it's been fun boys. In fact, if I still had any sexual desires, I would have quite the tent since I am wearing jeans. But It's time to end this." he cocks his gun, aiming it at Hermit's chest. Hermit can do nothing but glare up at his enemy, his eyes betraying the fear he was feeling. "So long, Natsu."

"Fūrinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri!"

A female voice is heard as a kick connects with Freak's face. He is sent flying straight into a building, the force making a dent in the steel. Kenichi let's put a gasp as he instantly recognizes the person. "Miu! What are you doing here?"

Said girl turned towards her friend and gave a small smile. "It's good to see you again Kenichi. I am glad to see you are alright." She turns back to her enemy, her smile vanishing and eyes becoming a steel blue.

Freaks picks himself up from the surprise attack and walks up to Miu. "Well well if it isn't Miu Furinji. To what do I owe this pleasure of the grand daughter of Hayato?" Miu eyes slightly widened in shock. "How do you know who I am?" she asked him while glaring at him. Freak gave a chuckle. It then turned into insane laughter. He just continued to cackle, not even stopping to breath.

Finally stopping after a minute, his permanent smile stretched even further. "I know everything about you. I know where you live, who your family is, your likes, and your dislikes. Even your cup size." Miu was taken back by his response. If the situation wasn't so dire, she would probably blush from embarrassment. Instead Miu glared at him.

"I don't know how you know so much about me, but I do know one thing. I am not letting you hurt my friends anymore." She got into her signature fighting stance and prepared for combat.

Freak just continued to look at her with a combination of insanity and disgust. Not wasting anymore time, she charged at him, going full speed with her attack. "Fūrinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri! ( Fūrinji Void Wind Kick)." Miu strikes at Freak with a kick, fully expecting it to hit the monster in human form. But to her utter shock, her attack is dodged by him leaning back at a 90 degree angle.

Not wanting to give him any breathing room, she continues her assault. "Fūrinji Chigiritsubame! (Fūrinji Tearing Up Swallowtail)" With speed unseen by everyone besides Kenichi and Odin, Miu attacks Freak with an all around devastating combo. Freak blocks all her attacks easily, making her growl in frustration.

Raising her leg for a round house, she sees Freak raising his arm to block it. Seeing this, she uses the feint and punches him in the face. With him distracted by the punch, she uses her raised leg to hook it on Freaks neck and wraps them both around. Without any hesitation, she twist both of her legs and a snap is heard throughout the yard. Most let out a gasp and Kenichi stares at them both with disbelief.

Before he can yell at her for what he thought was murder, Freak suddenly grabs Miu's sides and violently throws her to the ground. Not giving her a chance to stand on her feet, Freak unleashes a devastating kick to her face, breaking her glasses. Raising his leg again, he stomps on her stomach, making her spit up blood.

Freak looks down at her. Miu looks back up at him despite the pain. What she sees is Freaks deranged eyes, his smile becoming even more unhinged. "Daddy's little girl is going to suffer….." Raising his leg for another stomp, he prepares to end the girls life by stomping on her throat. Before he could do so however, Kenichi attacks him again with a Strongest Combo.

"Yamazuki! Kao Loi! Ugyuu Haitou!" Kenichi pummeled Freak with all his might, trying his hardest to stop him once and for all.

To his delight, he managed to push Freak back into a wall. Taking advantage of Freak unbalanced, he attacks him with his Seikuken activated. Having his fist cocked back, he puts all of his power into his attack. To Kenichi utter despair, Freak dodged his punch, causing it to hit the wall of metal behind him. Grabbing his arm, he forced Kenichi onto his knees and smacked his face into the wall. Freak laughs insanely as he repeatedly slammed Kenichi into the metal wall, causing Kenichi's face to become even more bloody.

"How do you like that weak knees?! Hahahahaha!" Stopping for a moment, he slams him into the ground before lifting him up by the throat. Looking behind him, he sees Odin rushing towards him. Raising his other arm, he blocks his attack easily, breaking his hand. Odin cries out in pain, which gives Freak more than enough time to grab him by the throat like his rival. Both Seikuken users know dangle helplessly before Freak.

Freak lets out a sadistic laugh. Looking more than pleased with his achievement. He looks at both of them in contempt, as if their presence alone was insulting him.

"Die!" Freak tightens his grip on both of their necks and snaps them instantly. The area suddenly becomes silent. Kenichi and Odin both convulse for a moment before becoming limp, their eyes wide, but their expression unchanging. The Shinpaku Alliance and Ragnarok both look at their leaders in shock. No one saying anything as they watched the scene play before them.

Miu who had recovered from Freaks earlier assault, looked at Kenichi's now lifeless body with tears down her eyes. Then she lets out a scream, "KENICHI! NOOO!"

She bawled her eyes own, blood and tears mixing on her beautiful face. Hermit and Berserker stand there unmoving. Their eyes refused to move from where they were looking. "You bastard!" Hermit was the first one to come back to reality.

Hermit charges at Freak without thinking, fully intending on killing the man who murdered his rival. Jumping up into the sky, he lifted up his leg, preparing a drop kick. Freak looks up and drop both the teenagers on the ground causally. When Hermit was close enough for his kick, Freak simply side stepped out of the way, causing Hermit to miss. When Hermit realizes this, he grits his teeth in anger, regretting that he jumped in without a plan.

Freak senses this and his scarred face becomes demonic, and his eyes gleeful. With speed to fast for him to follow, Freak's fist is shoved through Hermit's chest, causing his eyes to go wide. With his fist covered in blood, Freak leans in and whispers into his ear. "Tell your sister I said hello." Hermit mouth sputters more blood as he falls to the ground, his eyes now lifeless.

"No, Hermit!" Niijima cries out when he after coming back from his shock. He runs over to him, checking for signs of life, in hope of Hermit still being alive. To his despair, he finds none. "No..Tanimoto, Kenichi," tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. With a cry of rage, Berserker sprints past Niijima, eyes full of hate.

"I'll kill you!" He attacks blindly, punching without rhythm. His mind clouded with anger, preventing him from thinking straight.

Then before he can even react, Freak catches one of his punches and knees Berserker in the throat, making him gasp for air. Unfortunately, he did not get the chance, as Freak grabs him by the shirt, and forces his fist into his stomach, causing his internal organs to spill out onto the floor. Puking up blood, he weakly raises his fist to stick Freak once more. Freak places his hand on his forehead, smiling at his pain.

He grabs his face, lifts him up into the air, and slams him into the ground. He raises his leg, and with a cruel smile, stops on his head, smashing it into pieces. His brain scatters at his feet, blood covering the top of his torso.

"Hahahahaha! How do you like that? Can you get up from that?!" Freak's laugh turns psychotic, eyes unfocused and dilated. Because of this he never saw a surprise kick heading his way.

"Shinchi Sekantsuki!" Freak went flying into one of the warehouses. Since he never saw the attack coming, he failed to regain himself in any way.

A loud crash sounded and glass is shattered on his impact through the window. Mui looks up at the sudden arrival and her eyes water even more. Before her stood her grandfather, Hayato and the master's of Ryozanpaku. But to her surprise, most of them were already damaged. The only one relatively unharmed was her Grandfather.

"Grandpa…" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her mind still shocked from seeing her friends murdered before her eyes. The Legendary Master did not look at her. He eyes remained focused on the spot Freak landed.

To Miu's surprise, her grandfather was shaking. From what, she could not tell at first. Before she could ask him why he took so long to arrive, Freak emerged from the building. His Pants were ripped and his chest had more blood on it. His face remained the same, except for the several veins now throbbing on his forehead and neck.

He was enraged. The first time an emotion besides amusement and smugness on his face. "Well, The 'Invincible Superman' and The Grand Master's Of Ryozanpaku. I did expect you here so soon. I take you have eluded my clones." Shiho glared daggers at him.

"Yeah sure let's go with that." His eyes glowed with hatred. Freak's eyes widened slightly at his comment.

"Oh god there all dead aren't they?" Kensei stared at him with callous rage.

"Yeah. And now we will kill you. We won't let you live."

"Oh? Do you really think you can? The clones you just killed were only at 50%. And you all already covered in wounds. Do you really believe you can stop me?"

"We will. You are going to die." Freak smirks smugly behind his permanent smile. Miu could see it in his eyes. Freak was absolutely confident he would win. This worried her greatly. She didn't know how he made clones, or even what he meant by the term. But if what he said was true, then her Grandfather might be in trouble. She let out a grunt as she struggled to stand, catching the attention of Freak and the Masters of Ryozanpaku.

Her grandfather's gaze softened slightly before returning to his heated glare. "Miu, you are to stay back. It is clear that is monster is much stronger than you. I refuse to lose anyone else today." Miu looked at him and was about to protest before she shut her mouth. Despite how much she wanted to avenge Kenichi, she know she stood no chance against the man before her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Freak began to clap "How very touching. It is rare to see such a bond between family members like yourselves. But don't worry 'Elder'. Once I kill you, I will be sure to send her to hell along with you. That way you won't miss her. I'll even make it a slow death just for you." Freak laughs from his sadistic promise.

The Elders face becomes even more heated at his threat. He says nothing as he gets into a fighting position, his eyes never leaving the madman. The other Masters followed his example, each getting into their respective fighting stances.

Freak looks at them and smirks. His body falling into a firm stance. It was clear to everyone that this would decide everything. No matter who was the victor, there would be blood spilled onto the earth today.

"Let us begin, Ryozanpaku" And just like that, the bloodbath began.

* * *

Freak pulls his hand out of Shiho Sakaki, his latest victim. He falls to his knees, his mouth gargling with blood. Before he could attempt to get up, his head is twisted like a screw, making a 180 degree turn, killing him instantly. He falls to the ground dead, his body remaining motionless, signifying his death to his comrades.

"Mhm, how pathetic. Well, at least you died like your disciple. Give my regards will you?" Freak turns away and looks at his remaining adversaries. He couldn't help but beam with pride at what he saw. Kisame bled heavily, his arm hung usually at his side. His Kimono was partially ripped, exposing his chest. Shigure was on one knee, clutching her bleeding abdomen. She grits her teeth, looking at her favorite katana.

It was broken in two, snapped down the middle. This made her enraged. As a Weapons Master, she took pride in caring for her weapons. To see one of her own destroyed, by someone who also killed her disciple, made her all the more angry. The only other Master left was Hayato. He was mostly intact, but his body was covered in several bruises and deep gashes on his exposed torso.

Freak himself was covered in many wounds, a black eye and cracked ribs, bleeding internally. But it didn't slow him down in the slightest. In fact, with each kill he only got stronger, becoming even more brutal as the fight went on. Laughing hysterically he charges at the Masters blindly. The Elder was ready for this however, as without any warning, he appears behind Freak and delivers a devastating kick to his neck, sending him into the air.

But to his shock, Freak flips into the air and lands gracefully onto his feet. Freak looks at him and cackles his insane laugh, twisting the neck that was just kicked by Hayato. With his everlasting smile, he kicks at him with full speed, landing a Flying knee on the Grand master's face.

"Gemon Tepii!" The Elder fails to react in time and is knocked into the wall behind him. Kisame sees Freak back turned and rushed to him, his aura radiating Killing Intent. Without even turning first, he meets the Jujitsu Masters charge and begins to exchange blows with each other. While Freak is punching Kisame, his arm is caught by him dislocated.

Freak is not bothered by the loss of his arm, his expression remaining unchanging. He Strikes him in the temple with an elbow, knocking him off balance. Freak doesn't give him a chance to recover and punches him in the nose making it bleed heavily. Before Kisame can retaliate, he is kicked in the chin with a high kick by Freak making his head spin. He falls onto his back, unable to get back up.

Before Freak is able to gloat, he quickly turns his head and sees Shigure about to launch several Shuriken. "Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken!" She throws her Shuriken at Freak. He prepared to dodge the deadly weapons, but to his surprise, they suddenly change direction, catching him off guard. All seven of the Shuriken hit Freak in the back, making him stumble forward.

Seeing her chance, Shigure pulls out a hidden Katana and prepared to perform the finishing blow. Raising the sword over her head, she swings it down with all her might. "Kousaka Slash!" The Katana swung at Freak's head, close to ending his laugh. Freak raises his hand, as if it would block the incoming strike.

To Shigure's horror, a staff appears in his hand, blocking the finishing blow. She cries out is frustration, cursing at the man. "You Bastard-Gagh!" Her insult is cut off as a foot in placed into her solar plexus, making her vomit up blood. She falls to the ground, making a loud thud. She sold her stomach, trying to stop the pain coming from the kick.

Freak pulls the Shuriken out of his back with little difficulty and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Walking up to the downed Weapons Master he prepared to end her life, lifting up his leg to step on her head. Before he can however, he is forced to dodge out of the way before a fist can punch through his throat.

He jumps back several feet and looks at the attacker. Hayato stands before him, his Kimono is torn off and veins throb on his chest. "That's enough. I will not allow anymore destruction. Prepare yourself FREAK!" The Elder prepares to launch himself at him full speed. Freak looks at him with excitement.

"You wish to end this? Very well Hayato Furinji. I will accept your challenge. HAVE AT THEE!" Freak laughs with joy and meets the Masters charge.

They are within close proximity now, Miu could tell that this would be the last attack. The two fighters were now unleashing their final attack.

"Furinji Meishu!" Hayato unleashes a flurry of deadly attacks, all aimed to kill Freak. In an explosion of dust, they both attack each other. Since the dust blocked her view, Miu was unable to see the final clash. Within the dusty area, Freak and Hayato continued to exchange blows. With a mighty yell, he punches one last time, aiming the punch at Freak's head.

Freak dodged it and countered it with a Karate Style Roundhouse. It hits hit him in the ribs, cracking half of them. He skids back a few feet. Hayato stares at Freak, his eyes full of shock.

"How? How did you use the Seikuken?" Freak smiles at his helplessness and answers by conjuring a staff and swinging it horizontally. The 'Invincible Superman' is cut in two. His eyes had yet to leave Freak as his top half hit the floor with a thud.

"You...monster," With those words, Hayato's life perishes. Freak grabs the corpse by the hair and drags him out of the newly formed crater. After reaching Miu, he callously threw the corpse in front of her like it was a piece of trash.

Miu stares at her dead Grandfather in disbelief. Before long, her mind finally processes the thing before her. "No Grandpa! You bastard!" Miu attempts to attack Freak, but is dodged by stepping to the side, tripping her.

Before she can stand up, Freak steps on her back, shattering her spine. She cries out in pain, falling on her stomach. She continues to moan and cry out in anguish, unable to stand.

She hears footsteps behind her and froze in terror. But she is surprised when Freak walks pass her. She stares at him in confusion before her eyes widen in realization.

Freak now stood over Kisame. With absolutely zero remorse, he raises his foot again and stomps through his chest, stomping on his heart. Miu's eyes well up in tears, seeing Freak kill everyone she loved.

Freak removes his foot from the carcass and walks over to his next victim. He was now standing over Shigure and bends down. Raising his hand, he shoves it into her left breast, and quickly removes. Her heart in his hand, he crushes it in hand. Raising it over his, he showered his face with blood from Shigure's stolen heart.

Freak let's out maniacal laughter and locks eyes with the granddaughter of the deceased Grandmaster. Walking up to her defeated form, he goes down onto one knee, forcing her face to look into his eyes.

"While it ultimately came up lacking, your fighting skills entertained me for at least a little while. Now it is time I ended this bout, and continued my quest. But don't worry, I intend to keep my promise. But before I send you to oblivion, I need to send a message to Kenichi and your grandfather." He backed up slightly and draws a strange symbol on the ground.

Then without any warning, a dozen hands popped out of the ground. Miu gasps as men began to crawl out of the ground. She could tell right away they weren't normal. They groaned mindlessly, walking towards the helpless girl on the ground. Her breath quickened as they drew closer.

"Now slaves, I want you to show this slut a good time. Violate her, torture her, and of course be sure to drag it out as long as possible. And make sure she is completely broken before killing her." Freak looks at her one last time. She was trembling. Tears freely falling down onto her face as she began to hyperventilate. He took this time to say one last thing. "Now that Miu, is DESPAIR."

He begins to walk away as his minions surrounded Miu. As he walked away, he smiled as he heard her screams.

"Oh yes, be sure to kill those Shinpaku and Ragnarok weakling before leaving" Said weaklings tried to run away before being stopped by more slaves as they began to crawl out of the ground

"OH GOD NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! KENICHI! GRANDPA! SOMEBODY! SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"GOD HELP US!"

PLEASE STOP!"

"AGHAAAA!

Freak chuckled at their pleas as he walked away from the carnage. He felt proud of himself at his "Accomplishments". Now was the time to travel to the next world. Maybe it could provide him more entertainment.

Well I hope you enjoyed that nightmare. I had a lot of fun writing it. The Freak is a character I developed and wanted to incorporate him into stories. So I did. A common theme you will start to notice is some chapters will be longer or shorter depending on the universe. This is done to show different parts of Freak's personality and character. This chapter was meant to show how cruel and merciless he is. That is why the fight wasn't dragged out.

Future universes will contain more than one chapter. This was an introduction to the story and character.

Thank you for reading. And goodnight.


	2. Corpse Party

**Alright, you know how I said I am rewriting 'Rape Party'? Well here it is. I am making this chapter as a prologue to the next because I realized something the last chapter. Writing it without letting people who never watched or read certain series makes it difficult to understand. So I am making a basic and short summery of the beginning of the game/manga before diving into the actual story. And if people for some reason do not follow the story, I will try to make it as easy to understand as possible to people who have not seen this amazing series. **

**Anyway, I will give another warning for this chapter. If the title didn't convey the story, then I am telling you right now. If you are uncomfortable with Rape, Homosexuality, or Futanari, turn back now. I will not sugar code anything in this story. If you somehow want to read this, I hope you enjoy this fucked up tale of the most evil bastard you will ever meet.**

Tenjin Elementary school,

Also known as Heavenly Host Elementary…

Built-in 1952, it was a source of pride for many in the town where it resided. It was the only one in that town you see. That was because no other elementary school was there prior to its construction. It became a desirable school for all parents and their children. Its reputation was known by all.

But in 1973, tragedy struck. A multitude of serial kidnapping had occurred. On September 18, four children were kidnapped. Three kids were found dead in the basement of the school, with only one of them still alive. The culprit was shockingly the principal's son Yanagihori Yoshikazu. The man

was found next to the corpses holding a pair of bloodied scissors.

He was arrested and taken into custody where he would stand trial for his horrific actions. In 1974 the trial for Yanagihori Yoshikazu would come down to the testimony of one person. The sole survivor of the crime that took place beneath Tenjin Elementary: Shinozaki Sachiko. The only thing saving him from a life of jail was an Insanity Plea. Because of his unknown Illness, he was taken to a mental hospital.

Unfortunately, he managed to slip past the guards and escaped back to Tenjin Elementary's basement, where he hanged him. From then on, incidents like rape, murder, and other horrific crimes took place at the school to the point where it was forced to shut down. On the date the school closure came, the principal, who's behavior had gotten worse from the school's declining reputation, jumped from the highest point of the building, and leaped to his death. His neck broke on impact, killing him instantly.

After that, Tenjin Elementary was demolished, and a new school was built over it. The school's name was Kisaragi Academy. Tenjin became a bad memory to all the people in the town. It's reputation spawning horror stories and the cause of many nightmares. Years later, Kisiragi has flourished.

Now, on October 27, 2008, is where the true story begins. The 30th school festival of the Kisaragi academy was taking place. Class 2-9 was celebrating with a red bean paste sale in their classroom. It was a huge success, and at the end of the festival, 9 students stayed in the classroom to make it last as long as possible. Their classmate was transferring to another school due to her father's job. To make her last day special, the class rep of the class wanted to do a charm.

The Sachiko charm was meant to make a group of friends stay friends forever. Now the group of friends and homeroom teacher of the students gathered around to do the charm. That is where this story kicks off. When the charm was completed, an earthquake shook the entire school. Then without any warning, the floor cracked and collapsed, causing the group of friends to fall into the abyss.

Now, true tragedy begins…..

* * *

"You can rest peacefully now okay? You don't have to suffer anymore."

The children's spirits holding the unconscious remained silent, their faces blank.

"I understand that you are angry about what happened to you. And I agree that it was horrible! But you can't continue to drag innocent people into your fruitless acts of revenge!"

Yoshiki, the boy to the left of the girl speaking looked at her and gave a surprised expression. "Shinozaki…." The girl now named Shinozaki continued to try and reason with the vengeful spirits. They began to react to her words now, their expressions now reflecting agony.

"Come on. I know you can do it. Your parents are waiting for you." She forced a smile of encouragement. The two ghost children looked down, their faces unreadable due to the shadow.

"Let go of that girl. Let go of Suzumoto." The spirits suddenly look up at Shinozaki. She gasps in fear at the emotion on their faces. Instead of seeing happiness, she saw rage. Uncontrollable rage and hatred.

"?!...No, stop!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the spirits turned towards the exit of the nurse's office and ran at an inhuman speed. Carrying their friend in the air. As they disappeared into the hallway, the girl that was within their grasp suddenly woke up.

"Eh ...?! No…..Noooo!" Those were Mayu Suzumoto's last words before a sickening sound rang all the way to the nurses' office. A sound that would forever haunt Ayumi Shinozaki, and Yoshiki Kishunama's nightmares for as long as they lived.

A dead silence came after the loud sound. The two high school students in the nurse's office were silent until Ayumi threw the doll she was holding onto the ground in a fit of panic and frustration. The doll they tried to use to appease the dead children by showing their murderers' confession and guilt. An idea that has backfired horribly.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ayumi screamed in agony as she rushed out the door. Yoshiki remained in the room, still shellshocked at what he had seen. "Is she…..no" He dared not finish that sentence. He had to be sure before jumping to any conclusions.

With slight reluctance, he followed his class rep out into the hallway, his heart rate increasing with each step he took. After what seemed like hours of walking, he stepped behind Ayumi, who looked to have collapsed to her knees. And after what Yoshiki saw, he understood entirely.

"U-ulghhh!" He gasped at the sight, walking to Ayumi's side. On the wall at the end of the hall, was a bloody mess. Bones and muscles were pressed into a paste, the blood and entrails dripping onto the floor. It was if a person was thrown into the wall at incredible speed.

"W-what …..the..hell?!" Yoshiki's words were barely above a whisper, but they held the emotion he was trying to convey. Ayumi didn't respond to him, her body shivering and trembling as she sobbed. "This isn't ...It couldn't be...Suzo-

Ayumi let out an ear-piercing scream, suddenly standing up. Snapping out of his terror, Yoshiki quickly stood in front of his class rep so she couldn't see the bloody remains. "Shinozaki, don't look. Let's get away from here!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" With those words, Ayumi bolted away from the murder scene, leaving behind her classmate in the process. Yoshiki failed to stop her as she ran without him. So all Yoshiki could do was shout her name, telling her to stop.

"Shinozaki!" When he saw that she wasn't coming back, he turned to his friend's bloody remains and silently sobbed. "I'm ...I'm really starting to lose it…." While wallowing in his sorrow, he failed to sense the figure approaching from behind him. They raised their bat above their head and prepared to strike the unsuspecting teenager.

"Shino-" Yoshiki tried to call his class rep's name once more before being stuck on the head by an unknown assailant. He immediately falls to the ground, unmoving. The person that struck him threw the bat on the floor and let out a dark chuckle.

"Now them...time for phase two." The person then picks up the boy by the legs and slowly drags him across the floor, laughing sinisterly while doing so. Across the haunted school, two siblings of the same school as Yoshiki and Ayumi stood inside classroom 1-A.

* * *

Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida had been transported to this school at the same time. Normally people unlucky enough to perform the forbidden Sachiko Everafter Charm did not get the luxury of having a family member with them in the hellhole they were residing. But the two siblings were fortunate enough to be together.

When both woke up in the classroom, they were immediately confronted by a blue flame. The flame introduced himself as the spirit of someone who died in the haunted school. He was an unhostile spirit that had shown himself to relay information on the separate plane they were transported to.

"I'm impressed, Yuka. You have gone this entire time without crying.." Satoshi Mochida looked to his little sister and gave her an encouraging smile. Yuka sniffled and tried to hold back the tears of fear welling up in her eyes. "I'm ... not crying. I'm not." Yuka said in the bravest voice she could muster. Satoshi chuckled and patted his sister on the head.

"I sense that other corporal beings such as yourselves were brought here as well. Nine in total. Nine poor souls at once." The spirit spoke up after a moment of silence. Satoshi turned to him and counted off the nine people.

"That would be me and Yuka...Naomi...Yoshiki...Shinozaki…Ms. Yui...Shinohara...Suzumoto and Morishigue… In other words, everybody in the room at the time" Satoshi grit his teeth in frustration, "Damnit!"

Yuka looked up at her brother. "So everybody else… is in this school too...?"

"Not exactly. As I mentioned, this is a nexus of closed spaces. Your friends are scattered among them. So in essence, they are in the same school… but it's not quite the same everyone. Meeting anyone else here may prove...impossible.

If you attempt to defy the will of this school to find them, you may ultimately incur its wrath. And that's a fate...best avoided."

Satoshi stood without saying anything for a moment. "We appreciate the warning, but we have to try. We'll do whatever it takes to find everyone and get out of here."

Yuka looked at her brother in awe, her face flushed. "Big brother…"

"They're all such good people… They've done nothing to deserve this! And I absolutely will not give up on them just because of some nebulous curse that might strike back at me!" Satoshi spoke with determination, fire in his eyes.

Even though the spirit lacked a face, it's the tone of voice that showed what emotion it was feeling. "It's a rarity to find such righteous determination these days. Be sure you don't lose it along the way. Your desire to not let a single person die… Try to retain that noble spirit, no matter what horrors may await you.

And even if you can't save anyone…. You may be able to alter your fate for the better, even if only by the tiniest of margins…. Just don't end up…like us ..." With those final words, the ghost disappeared without a trace.

"Big Brother?" Yuka meekly asked for her siblings' attention. Satoshi looks down at his sister. "Mhm? What is it?" Yuka looked to the side for a moment before looking at her brother again. " What did he mean by 'the school's wrath'?"

Satoshi looked down for a moment, his expression disturbed. "I'm not exactly sure… is he saying the school has a mind of its own?" Satoshi quickly shook his head. "At any rate, we need to find Ms. Yui and the others as possible. And we need to get you home too. If we come across an exit, I want you to take it."

Yuka remained silent. "There must be some sort of entranceway or an emergency exit of some kind. Something that leads to the outside. And when we find one, you are to go straight home, no 'buts'. Capiche?"

Yuka stared at her brothers' stern gaze. "Okay…." With her answer, they head to the classroom entrance and begin to explore the malicious school.

* * *

When Morishigue Sakataro woke up this morning, he expected it to be a normal day. The school festival went by quickly, the class stayed behind for their class rep to relay fun little ghost stories, and say their farewells to their beloved classmate Mayu Suzamoto who was changing schools due to her father's work. So when their homeroom teacher came to send them home (with Satoshi's little sister in tow), the class rep wanted one last thing for their friend. Which led him to his current predicament. He was unconscious not too long ago and had woken up in the hallway in what he had gathered was some sort of school building.

When he woke up, he wasted no time in looking for his classmate. But no matter where he searched, he could not find another living soul. The only things he could find were…

"Another dead body…" Morishigue looked at a rotting corpse propped up on the wall, its clothes all in tatters. He stayed silent for a few moments, before pulling out his flip phone.

He snapped a picture of the body, his mouth etching into a grin. "Another one to my collection." With the picture taken, he puts his phone back in his pocket. "Damnit, where is everybody?" Morishigue grit his teeth in irritation. (I'm never going to find anyone by just aimlessly wandering the halls. I need to find Mayu. She needs me.) With that thought, Morishigue continued his journey through the school, calling out his friend's name.

"MAYU! WHERE ARE YOU?!

"Who might you be?" A voice sounded from behind him. Morishigue quickly snapped his head around.

* * *

Satoshi and Yuka had been walking the building for what seemed like hours. After investigating multiple classrooms, finding nothing but notes, messages, ID's, and warnings left behind by people who were already trapped. They found nothing leading or hinting to their friends. While walking around though, they ran into child spirits, and read multiple articles containing information about the tragedy of Tenjin Elementary School.

But along the way, Yuka revealed she needed to use the restroom. So the siblings set about finding a usable bathroom, but to no avail. After many failed attempts at finding a bathroom, they came across a key that so happened to give them access to the infirmary down a long hallway. It held a few cabinets, a sink, a couple of diagrams, a heater in the middle of the room, and two beds in one of the corners.

"I'm so sorry, Seiko…" A voice sounded around the room when they walked into the room. Satoshi looked around the infirmary in surprise. "..? Naomi…?" He didn't hear a response so just assumed he heard it in his head. Walking further into the room, he spotted the sink in the farthest corner. (I never realized I was so thirsty until now…) Deciding not to focus further into it, he turned his head and walked over to the two beds in the other corner of the infirmary.

"The bed's a lot less dusty than I would've imagined…"

"Uh-huh." Yuka nodded in agreement. "Big brother...I'm tired."

"You are? Do you want to take a quick rest before we go, then?" Yuka pulled at her brother's arm. "You rest here with me too, big brother!"

"Alright, if you insist," Satoshi said while climbing into the bed next to her. Yuka smiled in gratitude. The two siblings lay on the beds in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm hungry…"

"Yeah, me too."

"I wonder what time it is… It's probably about time for dinner…"

"I'm not sure. My watch stopped a while ago."

"I want to go home…" Yuka whined, her voice nearly cracking. Satoshi turned to his side, facing Yuka. "Don't worry, we'll get home. We'll find a way out. Once we meet up with Naomi, Yoshiki and the others, I'm sure we can think of something.

They're all likely looking for possible escape routes themselves. So we'd better keep looking at ourselves or else we'll look like slackers when they find us." Satoshi rolled back over, now looking at the ceiling. "Either way, It'll work out. I know it will."

"Okay...If you really believe that...Then… I'll believe..it too…" With those words, Yuka fell into a merciful slumber.

"Yuka…" Satoshi frowned. ('It'll all work out,' huh? We can't even open the windows, much less get outside…)

(I basically just told her we can circumvent reality. Nothing but empty words, thin as paper… But I guess it's the hope of escaping that gives us a reason to keep going. To keep living.)

(All we can do is tell ourselves we'll find a way out, and pray that it actually happens…)

* * *

"Sure is cold…" Ayumi Shinozaki shivered in the annex of the two buildings of an Alternate reality. "Where the hell did Ms. Yui and Kishunima go, anyway?!" Ayumi yelled in anger and unease.

"Don't leave me by myself! I'm scared, you know…" When tears started welling up in her eyes, she quickly raised her hands to wipe them away.

"Is someone there?..." A voice sounded to her left, startling her. Her head snapped to the direction the voice came from and saw something she was not expecting. It was a boy, who was older than her by the looks of it. He was very tall and had very dark brown hair. His attire consisted of a simple pair of black jeans and a red shirt. He wore a red trench coat over the shirt and left it unbuttoned. With all the time she spent analyzing him, Ayumi completely ignored his question.

"...Hello? Are you listening?" Ayumi snapped out of her daze and took a step back in caution.

"Sorry…?" The boy narrowed his eyes a little and repeated his question.

"I asked if you were injured? You seem disturtbed…" The boy's face developed into something of slight concern. Not wanting to be rude, she answered his question.

"N-no I'm fine. I was separated from my friends. I was just about to go look for them." After answering, Ayumi cursed at herself in her head. (What the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't have told him that!) Sweat began to drip down Ayumi's chin as she began to get worried.

The stranger raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ayumi looked at the man in a growing concern.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at Ayumi's lower body and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Ayumi lowered her hands to cover her lower half.

"W-what is it?"

"Your rear is covered in blood. Did you scrape in on a piece of glass or something?" Ayumi immediately blushed and stared in embarrassment.

"Wait, Seriously?!" She felt behind her and did indeed feel a wet and sticky spot on her butt area. Shame and mortification found their way onto her face and tried to cover up her butt as best she could. "Oh my god! Please look away!" While in her embarrassment, she failed to notice the boy in front of her desperately trying to conceal his laughter. After his shoulder shook for a few moments, he released his hand from his mouth he was using to keep his smile hidden.

"Hey, If you want, I have some stuff you can use to wipe the blood off you." Ayumi looked at the man with hopeful eyes. "Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I got a towel or two in my bag. I don't mind lending it to you so you can clean yourself off." Ayumi smiled with glee and bowed her head several times to show her gratitude.

Reaching behind him, the man revealed he did indeed have a bag with him and pulled out a towel and walked over handing it to Ayumi. "Thank you. But could you please turn away for a moment." The man turns around while Ayumi quickly gets to work on cleaning her behind. After a few minutes of the sound of rain and a towel rubbing on skin and cloth, she gave him the okay to turn around.

He turns around to face her again and sees her embraced flush, showing she was still embarrassed at having the blood on her butt pointed out. "Thanks for the help. I would have died of shame if my friends had seen that," She gives a small smile. "May I know your name?" The man looked at her with amusement and slight annoyance.

"I believe it is customary to introduce yourself before asking others who they are." Ayumi is taken aback by this and apologizes.

"S-sorry. My name is Ayumi Shinozaki. I am a 9th grader at Kisaragi Academy. And you?" The man gave a small bow before answering her question.

"Well, my name is Gomi. As you can probably tell, I am a little old to be in high school. I am 19 years old, my occupation is a freelance reporter on the paranormal." Ayumi's face expresses surprise at hearing his name.

"Excuse me for asking but...are you aware of what that word means?" She watches as his face loses his polite smile which degrades into an annoyed frown.

"Yes. I am well aware of what my name means. I would appreciate it if you didn't go pointing it out and insulting me for it."

Ayumi felt a pang of remorse and sympathy go through her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The man's face became less annoyed as he sighed.

"Forget it. I should have expected a question like that." Pity etched its way on her face. His name was clearly a painful subject to bring up. Deciding to change the subject, Ayumi decided to point out something else.

"Did you say you were a paranormal investigator?" The man nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask that?" Ayumi smiled somewhat excitedly.

"Not too long ago, I met another paranormal investigator. Her name was Naho Seanoki. Perhaps you have heard of her?" He shook his head in denial.

"No, I can't say I am familiar with that name. Before getting into the Paranormal, I was merely an investigator of abandoned sites and buildings with stories behind them. Which is coincidentally why I got into the Occult in the first place," the man replied with a nostalgic smile. Ayumi smiled with him.

"I'm sure it is a fascinating story, one I wouldn't mind hearing later. But right now, I have to go find my friends." She pauses to give him a polite bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks to you, I feel a lot calmer now." With that, she began to walk past him back into the building behind him. Before she could enter, the man spoke to her again.

"Hey." She turned around to face him again.

"Yes?" He smiled at her. It was a rather mischievous smile, one that confused her.

"I think you are going to meet your friends again soon. I wish you the best of luck." With those words, he turned away from her and parted ways. He walks away with his hands in his pockets. Without another word, he entered the building across from hers and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Ayumi continued to stare at the spot where he left and pondered. (What did he mean by that? He acted as if he knew I was going to find them.) She looks down at her feet, deep in thought before her head snapped back up with a smile on her face. (I get it! He must have met them already. That must be it. They're close by!) With that new thought in her head, she turned back to the door and quickly opened it, stepping into the building.

When entering the building, she heard the sound of children laughing, causing her head to start pounding. She clutched the side of it, hoping to lessen the pain.

"Huh?!" Ayumi looked around, frantic. Then without any warning, a ghost appeared before her, causing her to yelp. "AGHH!" The little girl stood unmoving for a moment, just staring at Ayumi. Then she walked away, leaving her shivering in fear. "That...girl was...the one not involved ...in Suzamoto's death…"

"She seemed different than the others...lonelier...But why?" Ayumi fell to her knees holding her head, the laughing getting louder. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Then the voices disappeared, leaving her in silence. She took a few moments to regain her breath. "I should try and check classroom 1-A again...maybe Ms. Yui came back." With that plan in mind, she set about to the place where she started.

* * *

Satoshi woke up with a gasp. He quickly looked around and noticed he was still in the infirmary. (Damn...I nodded off…) He glared at the sheets of the bed. (What am I doing? This is no time to be sleeping!) While Satoshi berated himself, Yuka woke from her slumber as well. "Big brother…" She groaned while sleepily muttering under her breath. Then her eyes fully widened, now awake. "Ahh!"

Yuka looked around and saw that she was still in the same place she fell asleep. "This...isn't home…" Her voice cracked as she began to hic and sob.

"Don't cry, Yuka! It's going to be a little while longer, I promise," Yuka didn't appear to hear her brother as she continued to cry. "When we get back, I'll buy you some rock candy, okay?" With tears in her eyes, she turned to her brother.

"The green kind, with the sweet red bean flavor?" Satoshi nodded. "You bet. I know how much you've been craving it." Yuka sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"...Okay, I'll be good."

Satoshi smiled at her proudly. "Atta girl." (Food, it gets her every time!) he thought while inwardly chuckling. He patted her on the head, making her giggle.

(I'm worried about Naomi. I hope she has someone like Shinohara or anyone to keep her company. She may be strong-willed, but she loses heart really quickly if no one's there to keep her grounded.)

Shaken off those thoughts, for now, he gets off the bed onto his feet once again. "Come on, Yuka. Let's go. You can stand, right?

Yuka nods her head. "Uh-huh. I'm okay now."

"If you get tired again, we can always come back."

"Okay." She hopped out of the bed and joined her brother to continue their quest. When attempting to walk out of the room, a paper was found on the floor. It was a newsprint of some kind, and looking at the title, it had more information on the Heavenly Host Tragedy. Curious, the siblings read it, hoping to find useful information on the school.

"Big brother...the children in this picture…"

"Yeah...That's the girl in the red dress...and that boy who was wearing shorts... He's the one we saw earlier." Looking closer at the paper, someone had made notes on it with red pen ink.

Finding it to be interesting, Satoshi filed the information in the back of his mind.

Satoshi's eyes widened after hearing the familiar voice. "That was Shinozaki's voice! Come on, Yuka! Let's go!"

"Okay!"

When they set foot out of the infirmary, they see red skid marks. After examining them for a moment, they realized the stain on the floor was blood. Yuka lets out an Eep of fright.

"!...W-what is...it…?" It was as if something or someone had been dragged down the hall. Following the trail of blood, Satoshi notices a metal tool of some kind lying on the ground. It was a nail puller. Finding it to be of use, he picks it up, stuffing it in the back of his pants. They continued down the hall, and a spot on the wall they were facing, was a large black stain on it. I looked almost organic but wasn't actually wet, and there was no indication of how it got there.

Thinking little of it, Satoshi chose to ignore it, and travel past the wall and up the stairs to the next floor. Where he was hoping to find a usable bathroom for Yuka to use. Walking up to the boy's bathroom, he uses the Nail Puller he found earlier to pull the nails used to block access to the room. "Alright Yuka, it's all yours. No need for you to hold it any longer." he looked down to his side and saw the relief on Yuka's face.

"Good...that's a relief…" Satoshi walks into the restroom, Yuka following close behind him. They were both shocked when they saw there were no stalls.

"There are... no stalls…"

"So what now…" Satoshi pondered out loud. He turned and knelt so he was at Yuka's height. "Do you have to go really bad?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, if you can't hold it any longer...how about I wait outside, and you do what you've gotta do?"

"No! ...I'll keep holding it…"

"Okay...but don't strain yourself. When you've gotta go, you've gotta go after all." Yuka nodded but moaned a little in discomfort. They both walked out of the bathroom and descended down the stairs where they heard something neither of them was expecting.

"Huh…?"

"Sounds like...a camera?" Yuka answered his unspoken question but still did not sound sure of the answer herself. Deciding to investigate, they both quickly but quietly follow the sound to the origin. They see Satohsi's classmate, Morishigue looking at his phone, smiling in delight.

"Ah! Morishgue! You're okay!" Satoshi looked relieved to see one of his friends, walking over to him smiling.

Morishigue gasped. "M-Mochida! You as well!" he smiled, his face becoming relaxed. "I'm so relieved to see someone from class…"

"Yeah…?" Satoshi looked to his side and yelled in revulsion. Yuka yelled with him

"Gwah!"

"Kyaa!" Yuka backed away from the sight and fell to both knees, clutching her head while shivering.

"W-What...is that?! Is it...Was it...a person…"

"It's an awful sight, isn't it? Looks like a pulverized human remains to me. There's a bit of breath meat mixed in, so I'm guessing female." Morishigue looked down at the remains. "Never thought I'd see something so horrific. It makes me want to throw up." Morshigue's voice, despite describing how he viewed it, was talking very nonchalantly about something like a human smashed into a paste.

"Y-Yeah…At any rate, I'm glad you're alright. Have you found anyone else?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I only just woke up here a short while ago, and haven't encountered any familiar faces."

"Same story as us, then. My sister and I haven't come across anyone else yet."

"So... you haven't seen Mayu, then?"

"No, sorry," Satoshi told him regretfully. Morishgue looked down the hallway, concerned on his face. "That poor girl. I'm sure she's in here somewhere...shivering...crying…I need to find her. I need to be with her."

"I'm certain Suzamoto feels the same way about you. How about we look for her together?" Morishigue shook his head in disagreement.

"No...If we split up, that raises the odds of stumbling upon someone else. Besides, I won't be alone." Satoshi raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Is someone with you?"

"Yes, actually. I met him when I woke up here. I stumbled upon him by chance and we decided to look for our friends together. He even offered to join me." Satoshi leans to the side and looks past his friend.

"So where is this person? I haven't seen anyone else here besides you." Morishigie shrugged his shoulders.

"He was with me until a couple of minutes ago. He said he had to do something really quick. I expect to be reunited with him shortly." Satoshi nodded. Yuka had returned to his side, still slightly shaken at the bloody mess she saw.

"Alright. How about we designate classroom 1-A as an official rendezvous point? If you find any of the others, tell them we'll all be gathering there. And we'll do the same. Sounds good?"

Morishigue turned his back, "Sounds like a plan." He then began to walk away, leaving the two siblings alone once again. Or he would have if another voice hadn't called his name.

"Morishige! There you are. Sorry for just leaving you like that. I just had something to take care of and...oh, who are they?" A man came from behind Morishigue. He was a tall man, dressed in a long trench coat and a simple pair of a shirt and jeans. The colors were simple, black and red. It had helped brighten up his brown hair and surprisingly golden eyes.

"Ah, Gomi. Good to see you again. Don't worry about it, I was finishing talking with my friends. I told you about them, right?" He turned back to Satoshi and Yuka. "Mochida, this is the person I was talking about earlier. Gomi, this is Satoshi Mochida, and his little sister Yuka." The man now named Gomi gave them a curt bow.

"A pleasure to meet you two. Morishigue said many good things about you, Satoshi." Satoshi bowed back. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Yuka looked up at the man and gave him a curious look.

"Gomi? Doesn't that mean trash?" Yuka asked him with a naive expression on her face. The man immediately glared down at her and straightened his posture. Morishigue face palmed and Satoshi looked down at her with disappointment.

"Yuka!" Satoshi said in a stern and angry voice. Yuka jumped back at her brothers' tone and looked confused. "Huh?" Satoshi sighed and gave an apologetic stare to Gomi. "I'm sorry for my sisters' rudeness. I assure you she didn't mean any ill-will towards you. She is just not very smart with her words sometimes."

Gomi continued to glare at Yuka in annoyance and anger, his previous politeness gone. Then he just sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. "No, it's fine. I expected a question like that from a child. I should have made it more clear that I didn't like those questions."

Yuka's confused expression turned to that of annoyance. She didn't like being called a 'child', even though she was 14 years old. She was about to try and yell at him, but her brother and Morishigue's stern gazes kept her from doing so. "It's no matter. Let's forget about it. On a separate note, would you like to search the school together? I believe that the living should stick together as much as possible." Gomi asked, his anger now vanished from his face.

Morishigue gave him an annoyed face while Satoshi looked at him giving a grateful look. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. What do you say, Morishigue? I still think we should stay together." Satoshi looked at him, silently pleading he would say yes. Morishigue looked over to Gomi, his eyes demanding an explanation. Gomi sneakily smirked at him and his eyes said it all. (Don't worry.)

"I am going to have to decline again. Mayu is honestly my number one priority right now. But I will be sure to tell everyone else to meet in classroom 1-A like planned." Satoshi looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

"Understood. Then Yuka, Gomi, and I will continue our search. When we find Shinozaki and the others, we will do the same." With the plan now formed, they parted ways, Morishigue went the other direction. With him gone, the now trio was in silence.

"Big brother? What...is that…? Is it...throw up?" Yuka trembled slightly with her question. Satoshi looked disturbed as well.

"It's nothing...Don't look at it, okay? Come on, let's get out of here."

"That boy...he was...taking…" Yuka stuttered with her words.

"I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like. Come on, let's go okay?"

"O-Okay…" Satoshi looked at Gomi. "Do you still intend to come with us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Gomi shook his head.

"No, I will stay with you guys. I am just worried about Morishigue. I hope he will be okay…" He looked at where Morishigue left earlier. Satoshi shared his concern, looking even more concerned. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Let us continue onward. Although, before that, let us talk about ourselves first.

As you know, my name is Gomi. I am an investigative reporter on the paranormal who came here with a group of experts. Although we were separated when we arrived." Gomi told them more about himself. Satoshi then followed his example.

"Well, My name is Satoshi Mochida. This is my little sister, Yuka. I am a sophomore at Kisaragi Academy and she is in Junior high. We arrived here when our class rep showed us this charm…"

* * *

Nghh..." Yoshiki moaned in pain, his head throbbing and pulsing. When he came to, he looked around. He noticed he was in some room he did not recognize. It wasn't any of the classrooms or the infirmary. It was a big room. Tables occupied a majority of it, they were stocked with all sorts of equipment. Beakers and testing tubes were a common item. Cabinets were in the corners of the room. They seemed to have an assortment of bottles in them.

He groaned, trying to remember how he got into this room. He remembered being in the infirmary. He was with his class rep, Shinozaki. They were trying to save their friend Mayu. She was taken by the spirits of children. They met this girl, Ayumi called her Naho, saying she was a famous person within the paranormal. She told them that she was already dead, and how they can save their friend. They had to gain repentance from the killer of children holding onto Mayu.

They found this doll. She said that it was a childhood toy from the killer's mother. Naho said that was the only way to show the killer regret. So they showed the doll to the spirits. The doll wept, expressing remorse. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. They went into a rage, killing their friend Mayu by making her paste against a wall outside the room. They went to see what happened, only to find her an unrecognizable mess on the wall.

Ayumi ran away screaming. Leaving Yoshiki alone, lamenting the loss he had suffered. Then, everything went black. "Dammit. I can't remember anything after finding...Suzumoto." He lifted a hand to his head, feeling blood on his forehead. "Where the hell am I…?" He wondered. That was until he remembered something important. "Shinozaki! I left her all alone! I need to get out of here, and find her." Withrenwed detirmanation, he got onto his feet. He walked to the door and attempted to slide it open. He was unsuccessful.

"Come on." He pleaded, doubling his efforts. But no matter how much he pulled or pushed, the door would not budge. It was almost like the door was painted on a wall. He kicked the door in anger, upset that he was stuck. "Stupid piece of crap! Just open!" He fruitlessly punched at the door, hoping to break it open. Finally stopping, he caught his breath. He hung his head, feeling hopeless. He began to turn around and go back to sitting on the ground.

That was when the door behind him suddenly opened. He never had the chance to turn around before a kick to the back knocked him onto his stomach. "Gah!" He collided with the antique wooden floor with a loud thud. He tried to get up off the floor but was pushed back onto it. A foot pressed into his back, preventing him from getting off his stomach.

"Ohohoho. Yes, continue to struggle. It will only fuel my desire to inflict pain on you." It was a males voice. From the deep tone, an adult. Whoever he was, he was wearing boots. And they were digging into his skin, causing him to yell in pain. Yoshiki could have sworn he heard his spine snipe from the stomp he received.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Yoshiki demanded. The unknown man chuckled sinisterly.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. You just need to know that you are about to become something absolutely stunning. It will leave you in tears, I guarantee it. Hahahaha!" He paused for a few seconds, watching Yoshiki struggle against his hold on him. Smiling in amusement, he lifts his foot off the blond. Thinking he could get off the ground, he pushed with his arms, lifting his body up slowly. Only to fall back on the floor when a sharp kick to the side cracked one of his ribs. He cursed out in pain, rolling onto his side and clutching his ribs.

"Now you are looking a little tired, why don't you go back to sleep." Now able to turn his head, Yoshiki looked at his assailant. He gasped at what he saw. It was a tall man in a trench coat. His eyes a golden yellow, piercing into his soul. He had an unnaturally wide smile, almost like a cartoon character. If it wasn't for his lack of horns, Yoshiki would have mistaken him as a demon. "W-What are you?!" He got no answer as the devilish man lifted his leg once more and all he saw was blackness.

"Just go to sleep." Was the last thing he heard. Before falling unconscious, he thought about his friends

(Shinozaki...Satoshi!)

* * *

"And that's the full story," Satoshi concluded his explanation to Gomi. He had not interrupted throughout the entire thing. Staying silent beside the occasional question. If one were to deeply look into his eyes, they would see amusement at the story. "That is an interesting story. I do have to question how naive your class rep Ayumi must be to trust something on the internet so easily, and take it at face value." Satoshi looked to the side, not agreeing or disagreeing with Gomi's statement.

Yuka had remained silent through most of the conversation. Still having trouble forgetting about the bloody mess on the wall. "Alright, now that I know your situation, we can continue." Putting his hands in the pocket of his trench coat, he began to walk down the hall. The siblings follow him, making sure to stay close to him. "To start our search, we need to find a way to the second building." Satoshi looks at him confused.

"What? A second building?" Gomi nodded.

"Yes. I was reading the victims' dying messages around the school, and one of them described a hallway becoming larger, and a door appeared." He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to Satoshi. "If we can find it, we may be able to find a possible exit or even our friends."

Satoshi read the will, making sure not to misread a single word. It described a person who saw a hallway in the school get bigger, leading to a door way towards the second building. He was most intrigued by this. "Do you have any idea on where to start?" Satoshi asked.

Gomi looked at him uncertainly for a moment. "Possibly yes. When walking with Morishigue, we entered one of the classrooms and found this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. "It might be probable that this key will unlock the doorway to the annex. But we still need to find the right door."

Satoshi nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's continue on then. Ready to go, Yuka?" he looked down at his little sister in question. She gave a small nod.

"Yeah." As soon as she said that, an earthquake shook the entire building. It caused the new trio to stumble, nearly falling to the ground. Yuka shrieked and held onto her brother's shirt, nearly ripping the fabric.

"Damnit. Another earthquake! Yuka, keep holding onto me." Yuka didn't need to be told twice. Gomi himself was doing fine, he surprisingly did not fall to the ground like Satoshi and Yuka. Over the sound of the ground shaking, all three of them heard the sound of something being connected. Then, the earthquake stopped.

The siblings took a moment to regain their bearings. Gomi walked over to them. "You guys okay?" he asked them with stoic concern.

Satoshi nodded, and looked over to Yuka and saw she was uninjured as well. "Alright, let's try and find the entrance to the second building. I have a feeling that we will find it soon." With that, they were on their way to find the second wing of the school.

* * *

The thought that today would be the same day she saw her best friend die right in front of her never crossed her mind. She expected it to be a normal day. Wake up, have breakfast with her mother and Seiko, go to school, argue with Satoshi like usual, enjoy the school festival, then wish her classmate Mayu the best at her new school and go home. That was the plan. But now…

Naomi Nakashima's friend hung lifelessly in the third stall of the girls' restroom. Not too long ago, Seiko had hung herself in the stall when they seperated after a huge fight. The pressure of the nightmarish school caused Naomi to snap and yell at her harshly. They then went their separate ways, and Naomi immediately regretted her decision. After desperately trying to find her friend again, she found her hanging, struggling to breathe. She was unable to save her, and she died. Unable to bear the sight of her best friend's lifeless body, she left the bathroom, not sitting atop the stairs leading down to the second floor.

While drowning in her self pity, she was remembering a conversation with a girl that had approached her moments after Seiko's death. She said that Seiko was taken over by the school's curse. And she commited suicide as a defense mechanizim. To keep herself from hurting her friends.

Naomi looked down at the floor in silence. Her phone was at the bottom of the stairs. She had thrown it when she got a disturbing call from a man repeating the same message over and over.

(My cell phone...It does have Seiko's number in it… and everybody else's too...) She decided to go retrieve it. When standing up, however, her ankle suddenly exploded with pain. "Eek!" She fell down to the bottom of the stairs with a sickening thud. She then heard a snap. "Oh, God! It hurts!" She tried to stand up but the pain in her leg made her fall back down. (That sound… Was that my leg?!) Trying to stand up once more, the pain doubled. This caused bile to raise up her throat, spilling her contents all over the floor.

*Gag* Spit* *Retch*

(Pull yourself together. You're a tough girl, Naomi. This isn't like you!)

"... I'm not...tough at all.." She sobbed. "Seiko...Seiko…I can't take this anymore! Somebody, please save me!" Naomi sobbed deeply, no longer trying to conceal her tears. "WAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAHHH! MOMMY!"

She tried to breathe, but the tears would not stop. She finally cracked. "SATOSHI! WAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh? What do we have here? A crying damsel in distress? That is just sad." Naomi didn't react at first. Thinking the voice was a hallucination. But when she heard footsteps beside her, she slowly turned her head. It was a tall man. He had his hands in his pocket, the pocket from a trench coat. He looked down at her, with curiosity. His eyes reflected slight amusement.

"Who might you be? And why are you sobbing like a child?" She didn't answer him. She was caught off guard by his appearance. That girl told her that she would be the only remaining living soul in this closed space. Seeing another living person beside herself was more than a little shocking.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Then asked while raising a brow. Naomi slowly wiped her tears away and faced him fully.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked. Her voice was still strained from her crying. The man's expression became unreadable for a moment. Then, without any warning, he placed his foot directly into her solar plexus. She spat out saliva. Falling to the ground, she cradled her stomach, tears spilling out of her eyes once again. "Gah! Ahh!" She cried out in pain.

"I believe I asked you a question first." Naomi couldn't answer. She was too busy trying to ease the pain in her abdomen. The man annoyed at this, walked over to her. He lifted her head and forced it into the pile of vomit she threw up earlier. Naomi immediately tried lifting her head to avoid swallowing it. But the man kept her face facing the floor. Vomit coated her face and stained her short brown hair.

This was starting to have bile raise up her throat again as she couldn't breathe. She started flailing her legs while her arms tried to remove the man's head from the back of her head. This proved unsuccessful as the man was much stronger than her.

"Well, are you gonna answer my question?!" The man demanded while mercilessly shoving her face deeper into the vomit. Her vision was starting to fade, her hearing starting to lessen. The voice of the man was sounding like he was being muffled. When she thought she was going to pass out, the hand preventing her from moving released itself. Naomi wasted no time in lifting her head out of her vomit and took lungful gasps of air.

After finally regaining her breath and wiping her face of vomit as best as she could, she turned fearfully to the aggressive tall man who was staring at her apathetically. "Now, what is your name?" She stared at him, afraid. Whether it was fear, or the lack of will she had because of Seiko's death, she answered his question.

"...Naomi Nakashima." She said while still looking up at him. He smiled when she answered.

"That's a good little girl. Continue to be submissive and you won't have to suffer that much longer." Naomi gulped at his tone. She shivered at his smile. It was a devilish smirk, that showed a few of his teeth. "Now let me guess. You came here with your friends at Kisaragi Academy. Your class rep Ayumi presented to you a doll scrape and you did something called the 'Sachiko Everafter Charm'. Am I right so far?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How do you know that?" His smirk widened.

"I met them. You know, I can see why Satoshi has so many girls who lust after him. He is a respectful young man. I was even thinking of taking a bite of his flesh as well." He chuckles sadistically while licking his lips. Naomi shivered in disgust at the way he was looking at her.

"What do you want?" She tried demanding, but her scared voice prevented her from being assertive. The man grinned in amusement at her attempt.

"What do I want? That is a tough question. What I want is too convoluted for you to comprehend. Your tiny brain could never understand it. Yet, what I need is something that every mortal man wants in his lifetime. I want power. I want money. I want fame. I want everything in this multiverse. But what I want most of all is perfection. To be at the very top. That is what I need." Naomi looked at him with a lost expression. What the man was speaking sounded like gibberish to her. Wanting to be perfect? Does such a thing even exist?

"Are you insane?" Was all she could ask. He looked at her with mirth.

"Hahahaha! Am I insane you ask?! I guess I would look that way to you. But I am just more open about my desires. I am not tied down by moral compass, or by some doltish laws! I do what I want when I want! Of course, I would seem insane to you!" He said in an exhilarating tone.

The fear Naomi was feeling was being heightend to a new degree. This man was clearly unstable. She needed to get away from this madman. Unfortunately for her, he noticed her raining panic. "Now don't leave yet. I am going to take you to your friends after all."

"W-What did you say?" Naomi asked in a dreadful voice. The man's smile turned even more evil as he grabbed her by the shirt.

"Come on, Naomi! I am sure your friends are dying to see them again!" He yelled with levity. Naomi screamed in terror as the air started to become ice cold and his laughter haunting her ears.

"No, let go of me!" She screamed in distress. He merely continued to laugh insanely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naomi let out one final scream before a flashing light consumed the staircase. And then, they were gone.

* * *

Satoshi, Yuka, and Gomi were standing in front of the door way of the second building. Whoever wrote that note was right. A hallway that wasn't there before was now present. It was like the person said. The school just expanded. When Gomi tried the small key he showed them, it fit perfectly. They now had access to the second wing. Opening the door, they were immediately blasted with cold air and the sound of rain.

"Brr! It's freezing out here!" Satoshi crossed his arms and tried to warn himself. Gomi stood next to him, unbothered by the cold. But when wearing a big trench coat like he is, it was to be expected. Yuka though was shivering badly. Her smock was too thin and didn't provide protection against rain.

"There really is a second wing, huh? I can't believe the school is this big…" Yuka let out a whine of pain as her shivering started to increase. Satoshi looked over to her concerned. "A-Are you alright?!"

"Uh-huh... I'll be fine."

(Maybe they'll be a faculty bathroom in the second wing.) Satoshi looked out to the forest surrounding the school. (Seems like we could climb this fence pretty easily and get the hell out of here...But look at these woods! It's like they go on forever...And they're completely surrounding this whole building….) He turned back to Yuka. (I guess now's not the time to be worrying about that, anyway. First things first, let's take care of Yuka's little predicament!)

"Come on, Let's go." Yuka started panting in an excursion.

"Okay…" The trio then walks to the second wing of the school and steps in. Once setting foot inside though, Satoshi noticed something wrong.

"Wh-Whoa! This place doesn't feel right at all! The air...is really thick…"

"Ohh! Big brother, my head hurts. It feels like...it's going to split open…" Yuka shut her eyes in pain.

"Mine too. And my ears are ringing…"

"I don't think it is a good idea to stay in this building for very long. I think it would be best if Yuka stayed in the second building." Gomi suggested. Satoshi nodded in agreement. It seemed like a wise decision. He didn't want Yuka in any danger after all.

"I agree. Yuka, do you want to stay in the other building while we explore here? I get the feeling you would be safer there…"

"No, please! Take me with you! Don't leave me by myself…"

(Don't have much of a choice...), "All right. No need to worry, okay? I'll stay right by your side."

"...Okay…"

With that, they went on to find a bathroom for Yuka. The three searched the whole building. Going around the floors, they found several corpses with name tags. All of them are from different schools. After going through the entire wing, they finally found another bathroom. Although they were unlucky once more. The boy's lavatory had no stalls either.

"No luck here, either…"

"Nnnnng...Rrnnnng…" Yuka groaned in pain once again. Holding in her need to urinate was clearly becoming too painful to bear. Satoshi looked at her in concern. They needed to find a bathroom quickly. Gomi himself was looking a little annoyed at Yuka. Exiting the restroom, they entered a long hallway where a few classrooms came into view. One of the rooms was a 'Art Room'. Entering it, it was bigger than they expected. There was a circle of aisles with art pads in the middle of the room.

Cabinets occupied the closest corner from the entrance. And in the one across from them, stood a girl. "Ah! Big brother…!"

"I-I see her… I don't recognize the school uniform, but she looks like a living person, at least…"

"We should talk to her!"

"Y-Yeah, we should…" Gomi looked at the two and scowled.

"No, that is a terrible decision. We have no idea what she is capable of.

You two go find a bathroom, and I will try and speak with her." Satoshi looked at Gomi with worry.

"Are you sure? As you said yourself, we do not know what she's capable of. She might be dangerous." Gomi looked at him with confidence.

"And yet you wanted to talk with her anyway. Don't worry, I will be fine. Remember that Yuka finding a bathroom is more important. Let me worry about this." Satoshi nodded and started to lead Yuka out of the art room. Gomi did have a valid point. Yuka's relief was his top priority. As they walked out, they failed to notice Gomi's sadistic smirk.

With the two out of his way, he walked up to the girl. She had yet to move out of the corner, even as the three were conversing. Still smirking, he called out to the air.

"Sachiko, come out. I know you were watching." After he said those words, a girl in a red dress descended from the ceiling. She was very young, with long black hair that flowed freely as her feet met the ground. She was very pale, like her blood had stopped flowing through her. "An honor to see you again, Sachiko. I know this is out of the blue, but I need something only the creator of Tenjin can do."

The girl named Sachiko looked up at the tall man and smiled maliciously. A smile never seen on a child's face. "Why of course Gomi. What can I help you with?" She asked while giving a mock bow.

Gomi chuckled at her attitude. "I need you to make sure that this girl doesn't fully succumb to the darkening. She will be someone that will provide me with extra entertainment."

Sachiko's smile disappeared and she looked at him with anger. "Is that what you called me for? 'Extra Entertainment'. Remember your side of the deal, you piece of trash. I help you and make sure I can never be exorcised. You said the nine students who came here would prevent that."

Gomi, refusing to be intimidated by the girl continued to smile confidently, "Of course Sachiko. I have not forgotten my end of the deal. It was done the moment we shook hands." He replied.

Sachiko still glared at him, but finally relented. "Fine," she growled while snapping her fingers, causing the air to shift slightly around the girl still in the corner. She still hadn't moved or even acknowledged either occupant in the room since they entered. She then fell onto the wooden floor, her breathing the only sign of her still beating heart.

"Anything else you need?" Sachiko asked with a slight snarl. Gomi smirked at the vengeful spirit's irritation. Never let it be said he didn't enjoy messing with the minds of his pawns.

"Not at the moment. You are free to act as you see fit without disrupting my plans." Sachiko grinned maliciously at Gomi.

"Finally! I will contact you if I need anything from you. For now, just focus on getting rid of those meddling brats." The creator of the alternate dimension started to float up to the ceiling. Before she disappeared, Gomi felt like he needed to say one more thing.

"You do realize that everyone here is older than you. The only brat here is you." He gave her a mocking smirk. Sachiko was silent for a few moments.

"...You're lucky I need you. Otherwise, I'd kill you." Then she was gone. Gomi chuckled in amusement.

(Oh Shinozaki's, so easy to manipulate. As soon as I get in her good graces, Sachiko will be easy pickings. With her gone, I will have complete control over this dimension. And with this book,) As Gomi was thinking over his future plans, he pulled a book out of his bag. He grinned in delight, cackling insanely. (The Book Of Shadows is even more impressive than I thought. With all of these spells at my beck and call, I will be one step closer to perfection.) Feeling as though he stared at the book enough, he put it back into his back.

He turned back to the girl in the corner, fully expecting her to still be on the floor from him. But to his surprise, the girl was now turned in his direction. Her eyes now more life-like, no longer empty. But it seemed like she still wasn't completely aware of her surroundings yet. Gomi smirked at her, his eyes full of ill intent. He walked up to the girl and reached towards her skirt. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to take a step back, but ended up hitting the wall behind her. She whimpered pitifully as he reached towards it's intended target. Instead of her skirt being stripped of her body, she felt the man's hand fish around in her pockets. She looked at him surprised as his hand now helped her student ID.

"Akaboshi Kokuhaku." He said, catching her off guard.

W-what?" she asked softly, her mind still spinning from nearly succumbing to the school's power.

"Is your name correct?" The man elaborating his sudden question. Kokuhaku nodded slowly.

"Yes it is," she replied. She saw no reason to lie to him. He has her name tag after all.

"Alright, so here is how things are going to happen. I am not sure how much of my conversations you heard or even understood. But the gist of it is that I just saved your life. So now you owe me a debt. A debt you could never pay me even with your entire life. So from now on, your body and mind belongs to me." Gomi explained to the now aware high school student.

She looked at the tall man in terror and slight wonder. She was also confused with how she was even still alive. If she were to believe the man in front of her, she truly did owe him her life. "Wait a moment please. I-i have a question."

Gomi raised a brow in slight irritation. "What is it?" His tone tells Kokuhaku that he has very limited patience.

"What about my friends? I haven't seen anything in this building. Do you know where my friends are?" She asked the man in a desperate tone. He said nothing for a few moments. Just standing, staring at the high school girl unblinking.

"They're dead" Gomi blunt reply struck an arrow through her heart. The bluntness in the man's tone made her fall to the ground on her knees. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Her friends were dead! Gone forever! Never coming back like some sort of CPU in a video game.

(Oh god! What am I going to tell their families?!) She desperately asked herself. Gomi looked down at the girl with apathy and confusion. He truly didn't see why she was so upset. She was still alive after all. Wouldn't that be the most important thing to mortals? Having had enough of her sobbing, he walked over to her and grabbed her hair to make the girl look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Kokuhaku, and listen well. I could care less about your friend's deaths. I have plans, girl. And I don't need the petty problems of a teenage girl getting in my way. Make no mistake, I don't really need you at all. All you are is my entertainment for what is to come. So if you don't want to share their fate, you will OBEY," he yelled the last word to her in a deep voice, not sounding human at all. Kokuhaku was still crying. But her tears were no longer out of sorrow. But out of pure fear. Fear it would entice the wrath of the demon hovering over her. She frantically nodded her head to appease him.

Gomi smirked at her terror and released his hold on her head. She fell on her rear and caught her breath that she was holding from her nearly having a heart attack. "Stand up. We have to catch up with Satoshi and his little sister. I get the feeling that they will have found a bathroom, or run into Sachiko. Also you are not to relay this conversation to anyone. If you do, I will kill you. Understand?" He asked her with menace. She nods with a whimper, trying not to sob. "Good. Now, let's go." He turns to the entrance and walks back into the hallway from whence he came. The tails from his trench coat flapping momentarily.

With high reluctance, she followed him into what she thought would be hell. She was wrong however. For what she was walking towards, was something far worse.


	3. Ending the party

Welcome to the end of the Corpse party story. This chapter is very disturbing, so if you are comfortable with the mature themes of corpse party, (like the murder of children, because that is in the game) close this story now. This is for mature audiences. I am a very dark writer, as you can tell by now. Other than that, please (hesitate) to enjoy my (fucked up) masterpiece.

* * *

Satoshi and Yuka had been walking around the second wing of the school after they separated. Despite searching the whole building, they were unable to find a usable restroom. So as a last result, they decided to go outside to the annex of the two buildings and have Yuka do her business outside next to the forest. Walking to the door, Yuka prepared to walk outside.

"I'll be waiting right here while you're outside. You shouldn't have any trouble getting over the fence, right?" Yuka nodded to her brother.

"I think...I can do it." She muttered loud enough for Satoshi to hear. She opened the door and prepared to walk outside.

"If anything happens, yell really loud, and I'll come get you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Satoshi! Yuka! There you are." A voice yelled from behind the siblings. Satoshi and Yuka turned to see Gomi walk up to them.

"Gomi! I'm glad that you are okay. Did you talk to that female student?" Satoshi asked Gomi. Then he noticed the female behind slightly shivering. "Uh, Gomi...Who is that?"

"This is the female student you were asking about. Her name is Akaboshi Kokuhaku. She is alone so I asked if she wanted to join us. I hope you two don't mind." Satoshi shook his head.

"No, I think the extra company will be most welcomed. Right Yuka?" She nodded slowly, her face scrunched in discomfort. Gomi took notice of this and decided to cut the conversation short.

"Yuka, you look in pain. Satoshi, you should go with her. Leaving her alone could prove detrimental." Satoshi pondered his suggestion for a moment and turned to Yuka.

"Alright Yuka, let's go. Gomi has a point and leaving you alone is the last thing I want." Yuka didn't argue. She clearly could hold in her need to urinate much longer. The two then exited the building without another word. Gomi and Kokuhaku waited in silence. Kokuhaku wasn't feeling particularly chatty and she was still terrified of him from his earlier actions and the fact that her friends were all killed. She was the only one left.

"Kokuhaku." Gomi's sudden call of her name made her jump and snapped her head to her unwanted companion.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered. Gomi didn't seem to notice her stutter and just continued to talk.

"Do you know about the separate closed space of this dimension?" She gave a hesitant nod.

"I do." Gomi sighed in what looked like relief.

"Good. That makes this much easier. I am letting you know ahead of time. When that door opens, Yuka will be the only one we see re enter this building." Kokuhaku looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, silently preparing for him to snap at her for lack of knowledge. To her relief, he didn't.

"I am working with the creator of these closed spaces. Her name is Sachiko Shinozaki. She has the appearance of a small child. Her attire is that of a dress that looks like rags. Her skink is pale and a dark ring around her neck. Her hair is very long and dark."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks him quietly.

"It's a warning. If you see her, avoid her by any means necessary. And her partner in crime Yoshikazu. He is a large man with a hammer. If you happen to get caught, I won't be able to save you from Sachiko."

"But I thought you said you were working with her? Why would she want to kill me?" She asked with nervous sweat on her face.

"When I asked Sachiko to help, she wasn't exactly happy. She can get rid of me at any time she wants. She is practically a god in this dimension. The only thing stopping her from killing me is the deal we made. So be on your guard," he warned her. She nodded and she waited with him in silence for the rest of the time waiting for Satoshi and Yuka.

Not even five minute later, the sound of running feet made Kokuhaku jump and she stared at the door anxiously. When the door opened, she was partly surprised to see that Yuka was the only one to appear from the outside. And judging from the expression on her face, something terrifying happened. Quickly closing the door behind her, she ran towards the tall man and hugged him while her small body shuddered. Kokuhaku saw Gomi smirk in sick satisfaction at the crying girl as he tried to hold in his laughter by biting his lip so hard that if almost bled.

The teenage girl shivered in fear at the empty soulless eyes as he looked down at the youngest sibling. Before he could blow his cover, he swallowed a lump in his throat and put back on his mask. His face now perfectly showed concern.

"What is it? Where is your brother?" Yuka removed her face from his trenchcoat and revealed bloodshot eyes looking at Gomi with desperation. While outwardly he was rubbing her back whispering kind and comforting words, on the inside he was somewhat annoyed that Yuka's tears had stained his coat and laughing up a storm at seeing Yuka sob like a child. "Just take some slow deep breaths okay. Listen to my heartbeat." He spoke smoothly, his voice soft like an angel.

Kokuhaku stood there shellshocked at what she witnessed. To see someone capable of faking emotions such as concern while acting like a psychopath not ten minutes ago was disturbing. After a few moments of sobbing, Gomi got Yuka to calm down by giving her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Now girl, tell me what happened." He asked calmly. She hiccuped as she took a breath to recollect herself.

W"-when we went out to the corridor, there was this g-irl waiting for us by the woods. After I went pee, she attacked my brother and then he just v-vanished." She cracked in between her words as she struggled to form her response. Kokuhaku gasps in horror as Gomi inwardly grins. "But how did you escape?" Kokuhaku asked the trembling junior high schooler. Yuka turned to the older girl and responded. "After the girl took him away, she turned to me and pulled out a pair of rusty scissors. When I turned to run away, the charm I had with me fell out of my pocket." Gomi raised an eyebrow.

"And what was this charm?" he asked. Yuka looked to the side, appearing hesitant to answer, "It was a bottle filled with scented beads. It said to protect someone precious to you. But what is weird is that when the beads fell out of my pocket, the girl started to sniff them." Gomi looked intrigued by this information.

("Scented beads?") Gomi thought about asking more about it, but quickly decided that the information would be useless to him later on. "Listen to me, we will find your brother. You just have to listen to what I say and the two of you will be reunited. Okay?" The younger sibling gave a nod, trying to swallow her fear. Gomi smiled in amusement at the girl trying to be brave. He patted her head as an expression of being pleased. "Good. Now go to sleep." Yuka and Kokuhaku looked at him in confusion. Gomi's hand reached behind her head and leaned down to look her closer in the eyes.

"Go to sleep? What do you mean by- '' Yuka never got to finish her question as he quickly brought in the smaller teen and delivered a gut wrenching knee to her gut. Yuka gasped in pain as she fell to the ground and went silent. Kokuhaku stepped back in terror as the tall psycho who was laughing insanely at the unconscious girl. "Why did you do that? She is just a girl!" She was about to yell at him until one glare stopped her cold. "I could care less she is a child. No matter the age, I show mercy to no one." He grinned sadistically at her, his empty eyes narrowed into a nastly glare. Kokuhaku stared at him in disbelief. How could someone act so heartless with not a shred of remorse?

"Y-you're a monster." Gomi smirked at her. He shook his head in disagreement. "A monster? That's not it." He paused as he tilted his head head giving a psychotic grin. "I am a freak." He picked up Yuka and lifted over his shoulder. "Let us be off." He turned away and began to walk away. Kokuhaku stood there frozen. The man she was being forced to follow was a deranged inhuman monster. Out of everyone who saved her life, the universe decided to have it be the worst person imaginable. "Hey, woman!" Kokuhaku flinched at the raised voice of Gomi. She refocused her attention on him and saw that he was glaring at her now. "Did you not hear me? Follow my orders." He gave a growl of annoyance. Nodding her head quickly, she made her way back to his side. She briefly debated if she could push him down one of the many holes on the floor of the school. But the thought went as quickly as it came. There was no way she could fight this madman. And with Yuka on his shoulder, she would be put in danger as well. She couldn't bring herself to act that heartless. So she just walked with him, silently dreading what was to come next.

* * *

Ayumi had made her way back to the first wing of the school. After meeting Gomi, she began her search of looking for her friends and homeroom teacher. While walking around though, she met Naho Seonoki once again. The paranormal investigator that had disappeared and her and Yoshiki had recently met before they separated. After briefly arguing that her friend Mayu's death was Naho's fault, she had convinced her to find another way to appease the four spirits that make up the alternate Tenjin Elementary. Naho then disappeared into thin air, just like she had when she first met her. Now having a new objective, she embarked on her mission to somehow appease the child spirits.

After making her way back to the infirmary, she retrieved the doll she had thrown on the floor earlier when her and Yoshiki tried to use it to appease the children. After looking at the place Mayu died, she couldn't bring herself to walk close to it in dear she would lose her mind from guilt. Now walking back to the second floor, she came upon a figure in the distance. Squirting her eyes, Ayumi was shocked and elated to see who it was. It was her friend and secret crush, Satoshi Mochida! "Mochida! It's me, Ayumi!" She ran to her classmate, waving her hand frantically, trying to gain the attention of her obsessive crush. Satoshi finally turned his head in her direction. His eyes widened in realization at who he was seeing.

"Shinozaki!" His face broke out into a smile as he ran to meet her halfway down the hallway. When he got in close range, he gave his class rep a strong hug. Ayumi blushed at the close contact, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Satoshi had never hugged her before. The most affection she got from him was a warm pat on the head. Regardless of her confused mind set, she returned the hug with just as much care. There was no way she was going to pass the opportunity to hug the guy of her dreams. After a few moments of embracing each other, Satoshi pulled away, his hands now on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at him. "Shinozaki, are you alright?"

Ayumi nodded, showing her appreciation for his concern. "Now that I found you I am. I was separated from Kishunma. Have you seen him? What about Miss Shishido?" Satoshi shook his head. "No sorry. I haven't seen anyone or anything besides corpses." Ayumi Looked down in disappointment. "I see…" Her depression became obvious to Satoshi, so he gave a comforting smile. "Hey, chin up, Shinozaki. We'll find them, I know it. We just have to have hope." His smile was contagious, so Ayumi gave her own smile. They both shared what they had learned about the school. Ayumi and Satoshi were both horrified to learn that two of their friends were dead. "No way...Suzumoto. I..can't believe it." Tears swelled up in Ayumi's eyes at having to retell the fate of her friend. But what made her cry was Satoshi telling her that Seiko was dead.

"Shinohara…" Ayumi sobbed into her hands. Saotshi just remained silent, letting his friend grieve over the loss of two close friends. A minute had passed and Ayumi had managed to take ahold of her emotions. "Mochida, I think I may have found a way to escape from here." Satoshi looked at her with excitement.

"Really?! How?" Ayumi told him her conversation with Naho, and the plan they had come up with to appease the spirits of Tenjin. However, Satoshi looked doubtful. "Are you sure this is going to work? If we make one wrong move, we will end up dead." His face turned grave. Ayumi hesitated to answer for a second. Could she really risk her life on a theory. A shaky one at that. Ayumi steeled her face and came to a decision.

"I will be honest, I am not sure this will work. But right now, we have no other leads. This is the only thing I can do right now." She gazed at him with determination and resolve,more so than she ever had in her entire life. Satoshi looked at in awe and respect. He had never seen his class rep act with so much carouge. "Shinozaki…" He moved closer to her. Ayumi snapped out of the moment and flinched at the sudden closeness. "Mochida?" Satoshi said nothing. He just continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Shinozaki, I never noticed how beautiful you are…" Ayumi raised her eyebrows. Since when had Satoshi complimented her like that? "Um...what?" Ayumi started to stammer as heat crawled its way up to her cheeks. No one had called her beautiful before. Well her sister and parents have, but she didn't count that. For some reason, when Satoshi said that to her, it made her feel extra special. Satoshi now had his hands around her waist. Ayumi froze, she looked up at him. His eyes were filled with warmth and fondness.

Ayumi's blush intensified and looked up at Satoshi shly. A blush now occupied his face as well. He pulled her close, his face leaning into hers. Logic and awareness left her. Ayumi's focus was now focused sorley on Satoshi's ever closing face. She stood on her toes, as her height didn't allow her to reach his face. She closed her eyes, puckering her lips as she tried to lift herself higher so she could get the kiss she dreamed of ever quicker. Their lips were now centimeters apart. Another second and they would finally kiss. Just when their lips were about to make contact, Satoshi's eyes glinted, a sadistic smile now present in front of Ayumi's unaware face.

Then, they kissed. Satoshi's expression went back into his warm gentle expression as both he and Ayumi melted into their kiss. Ayumi eagerly pressed her lips against Satoshi's, their lips continuing to lock. After a few moments, Satoshi poked his tongue against her teeth, asking for entrance, which Ayumi gladley granted him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but between the two of them, it was clear who the victor would be. Ayumi let out a moan of delight, her lips parted and their kiss deepened. The entire school around them became nonexistent.

The only thing they both cared about was their battle of tongue and passion. Lost in her pleasure, Ayumi did not notice Satoshi's hand travel down her side and onto her rear, his hand roughly grabbing her flesh. Ayumi gasped in shock as she pulled her mouth away from Satoshi's lips and stared at him in both fear and slight arousal. "Where do you think you're touching?" Satoshi gave her a sexy grin.

"You don't seem to be trying to remove my hand." He growled with a snarl, his eyes becoming more feral, like an animal. This is a side of Satoshi she has never seen before. It was both scary and arousing. Satoshi leaned in for another kiss but Ayumi held up a hand preventing him from leaning in any further.

"Wait, Mochida. I would love to go further, but now isn't the best time. First we need to find Miss Shishido and Kishunama. Then we can look for your sister and the others." Satoshi looked at her annoyed at the interruption, but nodded his head and backed away from her. She began to walk away before her brain came to a realization. "Does this mean we are a couple?" Satoshi looked at her with a raised brow.

"You and me, a couple? Of course not." His blunt answer caught her off guard. His tone of voice had changed. It was more gruff, making him sound older. Or like someone else entirely. It made her tremble. "Then why did you kiss me?" She asked in a demanding voice. She unknowingly stepped back in fear when she saw his expression change. It became downright demonic. "It was to make this even more painful for you."

"What? What is more painful for me?" She took another step back. Then she felt her back hit something. "It was for me to do this." A voice said from behind her. It sounded familiar, but she didn't have time to ponder on where. As she tried to turn to face the origin of the voice, a fist was suddenly planted into her abdomen making her cough up spit. She fell to her knees and started to retch onto the floor. She tried to control her breathing, and forced her hurting body to look up at her attacker. Satoshi looked down at Ayumi, his expression was unreadable due to his hair now covering his eyes from the class president's view. "Well done Satoshi. While this form of distraction wasn't what I had in mind, you still accomplished your task. I will reward you later on."

Satoshi nodded in submission, letting out a deranged laughter. The downed student looked up at her friend and gasped in terror. His eyes that were one of the many traits she found handsome about him, were now a bottomless pit of black. His eyes were empty, not having any emotion. His usual good natured smile now replaced with an evil and sinister grin. He bent down so he could get a closer look into his friend's eyes. "Oh Ayumi, you are so easy to manipulate. The one track mind of a teenage girl never ceases to amaze me."

The voice from behind her spoke once more. Now that she had time to pay attention, she could clearly identify the speaker. It was a girl's voice. It was young and high pitched, though not as high as Satohsi's little sister's voice Yuka. But it definitely sounded younger than her. With heavy reluctance, she turned to the girl's direction and faced her. And what she saw terrified her. Behind was the creator of the alternate dimension and the closed spaces that make up this twisted reality.

"W-what are you?" Ayumi struggled to speak because of the pain she was feeling. She now recognized who she was. The girl spirit who wasn't involved in her friend Mayu's murder. Shinozaki Sachiko. The girl didn't answer her question and giggled insanely alone with Satoshi. The terror she was experiencing was heightened by their laughter. The small girl stopped her giggling and turned back to Satoshi. "Alright, let's get this annoying blood sister of mine to the shelter. Would you please give your friend here anesthetic."

Satoshi nodded in agreement with Sachiko's command and reeled his leg back to kick his class president in the face. Even though she could see what was about to happen, Ayumi still couldn't help but fearfully ask, "W-what are you planning on doing with me?" Sachiko didn't answer, but her silence told her all that she needed to know. They were going to kill. Before Satoshi could implant his foot in her face, she asked one more question. "Why Mochida? Are you even him? The Satoshi I know wouldn't do this! So who are you?!" She yelled her last question. The demonic version of her classmate merely grinned at her.

"Good night, Prez."

"Wait, stop!" She tried to get away, but Satoshi's leg was faster and she was out cold from one kick from her crush. She fell into a motionless heap and stayed silent. Satoshi stood motionless, staring at the unconscious form of his class president. Seeing his hesitation, Sachiko put a hand on his shoulder and faked a comforting tone of voice.

"You did well my slave. Now pick up this flesh bag and take her to the shelter." He obeyed his master's command without question and bent down to pick up the motionless female student. He lifted her over his shoulder and began to trek down the hallway to the downstairs shelter the spirit had ordered him to take her. The ghost child smiled at seeing the last obstacle in her path now being disposed of. With insane laughter, she floated down the floor, eager to finally kill the mortals that threatened her existence.

* * *

(With Gomi and Kokuhaku)

The walk to wherever Gomi intended them to be was eire silent. After Yuka was incapacitated, they started started walking to the other wing of the where Gomi had not disclosed why they were even walking there in the first place. He just kept giggling to himself, muttering words she couldn't hear. It was honestly unnerving, only serving to feed her growing terror with each step she took. Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, they arrived at their mystery destination. It was a double door, covered with paper talismans. Gomi tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. To Kokuhaku, the door seemed more like a decoration on a wall than an actual entrance to whatever Gomi was trying to lead them.

Letting out a growl of annoyance, he dropped Yuka on the ground without a care. Kokuhaku gasped and rushed to her side, checking for any serious injuries. She glared up at Gomi who ignored them both and started fishing around in his pockets, searching for something specific. After digging around in his coat pockets, he pulled out a crystal. It was a bright and shining crystal, making a small glow in Gomi's hand. She would go as far as to call the crystal beautiful. While admiring the glowing rock, Gomi had held it up to the paper covered door and a small fire suddenly sprang to life.

Kokuhaku backed up to not catch her hair on fire. She looked at Gomi and saw that he remained where he was standing, not concerned about the fire. She inwardly hoped he burned. Then the fire stopped, the paper that was on the door had now vanished, along with the crystal that had cracked into tiny pieces. Now the door opened without resistance. Gomi let out a sigh of relief. He picked up Yuka once more and walked through the now open double doors. Kokuhaku followed after him hesitantly, dreading even more what was awaiting her.

* * *

When Naomi opened her eyes, she didn't know what to expect. A room full of corpses. A room filled with torture devices that will be used to cause her death. That was only two of the many grizzly scenarios her mind had thought up. Instead, she was greeted by the view of her classmate kneeling over her with a worried face. After her vision cleared, she recognized the boy looking down at her. It was her fellow classmate and friend, Kishunama Yoshiki. "Nakashima, are you awake? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding?" He bombarded her with one question after another as he held up four fingers in front of her face.

Naomi rolled her eyes at his concern and smacked his fingers away from her face. "Four you idiot. Where are we?" She slowly stood up, making sure not to aggravate her dizzy head. Yoshiki looked slightly hurt by Naomi's rudeness, but managed to quickly push those feelings aside and answered his friend's question. "I'm not sure myself, honestly. I woke up not long before you. The last thing I remember is getting seperated from Shinozaki after finding…" Yoshiki stopped talking as he recalled the fate of his friend, Mayu.

Naomi noticed his hesitation and looked up at him to see that tears were starting to gather in his eyes. Startled, she said in a panicky voice, "H-hey, you okay?" Yoshiki realized that he was crying and used his sleeve of his school jacket to wipe away the tears. ""Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about when me and Shinozaki found...Suzumoto…" Naomi looked at him confused.

"You found Suzumoto? That's great! Where is she now? Is she with class rep now?" She asked him excitedly, happy to know that one of her other friends was found. Then Naomi paused. Wait, tears? Why would Yoshiki be crying about the safety of his friends? Then it hit her. "Wait...is Suzumoto…?" Naomi didn't dare finish that question, for fear that her hunch was correct. Yoshiki looked away in shame and distress. That was all the answer she needed.

She stepped back in utter shock. Mayu was dead? How? How did this happen? "It can't be...y-you must have mistaken a student for her. Right?...I mean how could she…" Tears now dripped down her cheeks. Another friend of hers...dead. Yoshiki's small voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Me and Shinozaki were there when she was caught by the three kid spirits. The way they laughed in joy after dragging her out of the infirmary is forever ingrained into my memory." His voice croaked as he struggled to speak without crying.

Naomi looked down as her tears fell onto the cold wood floor. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to die here? Why did they have to suffer through this nightmare? When the sound of footsteps were heard in the distance, both classmates gasped and turned their gaze to the door. The two knew they had to act quickly, or they could end up dead. They frantically looked around the room for a place to hide. There was a teacher's desk in the front of the room. Yoshiki pointed to the desk and Naomi nodded in understanding. They ran to the desk and quietly scurried out of sight.

The blond grit his teeth in frustration. This wasn't a good spot to hide. But there was nowhere else and their time was very limited. There was no backing out. Within seconds the door opened loudly, the sound echoing even down the hallway. Naomi flinched and closed her mouth with her hands to prevent a sound escaping. Yoshiki looked at her worriedly, concerned that Naomi would give away their position. The unknown person entered the room. Their steps were slow and methodical. Like the person was deliberately walking slower to increase their fear.

This time both classmates flinched when they heard a grunt followed by a loud thud. The shadowy figure sighed in relief. It was a man's voice. Yoshiki and Naomi's eyes both widened. They recognized the voice. It was Satoshi. With a relieved sigh, they exited their hiding spot and greeted their friend.

"Satoshi! I am so glad you are okay. Have you seen anyone...else…?" Naomi stopped talking as she got a good look at her love interest. He looked different. His clothes we all disheveled and his hair wild. He looked nothing like the well dressed and polite young man Naomi and Yoshiki knew. It was like looking at a feral animal.

"Hey...Satoshi, are you okay?" Satoshi's gaze met his best friends. Yoshiki recoiled slightly in fear. The normally bright and cheerful round eyes were now empty and narrowed. Satoshi noticed his fear and his eyes glinted with thirst. His eye fell to the floor at his feet and smirked sadistically. Raising a brow in confusion, Yoshiki followed his friend's gaze and gasped at what he saw. It was Ayumi, unconscious.

"Shinozaki!" He rushed to his class president's side and looked over her body, searching for any injuries. When he turned her over, his eyes went wide when he saw rope keeping her hands together. Why the hell was she tied up? He looked back at Satoshi and glared with suspicion. "Why is she all tied up? Did you do this?!" He shouted acussaly. Satoshi stayed silent, his smirk becoming an unnatural wide smile. Yoshiki's anger flared as he raised to his feet and grabbed Satoshi by the shirt. "What the hell happened to her?! Why is she like this?!"

He practically spit in his face as he screamed at his smiling friend. Naomi continued to stand silently. She just stared at Ayumi with an unusual expression. She opened her mouth to speak to the two boys when footsteps were heard quickly coming closer. Yoshiki stopped yelling at Satoshi and turned around to the door. He heard the steps too. Releasing his silent friend's shirt, he stood next to the door. Satoshi suddenly chuckled lowly.

Looking over to Satoshi, Yoshiki tried to ask what he found funny. But before he could, a figure entered the room. It was a large person. Easily towering over Morishigue, the tallest person in their group of friends. Yoshiki took a step back. He was intimidated by the large male. He was carrying a girl on his shoulder, with an older girl behind him. She looked about Naomi and Yoshiki's age. And on his shoulder was an unconscious Yuka Mochida, Satoshi's younger sister.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" Yoshiki demanded. The tall man met his gaze and Yoshiki took a step back in fear. He recognized that face. Before he could take another step away, a foot was planted in his gut, launching him several feet away. Yoshiki landed on the ground with a loud yell of pain. Naomi called his name in worry as he groaned in agony. The big assailant stepped further in the room, the girl behind him closing the door, blocking their only escape.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are all well." He casually greeted them. He set the small girl on one of the tables in the room and rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen his muscles. Satoshi stepped up to his sister and looked at her without a hint of worry. He normally would be fretting over his sister's health. But in his warped state of mind, he could barely care less. While in his thoughts, he failed to notice his friend Ayumi regaining her consciousness.

She mumbles as her eyes slowly flutter open. She slowly sits up. Looking around the room, she clenched her cheek in pain. ("Where am I") She wondered to herself.

"Shinozaki!" A voice from behind her made her jolt as she snapped her head in the direction she heard the voice. Before she even turned her head fully, she called out the name of the person that spoke her name. With a smile she yelled, "Kishinuma! You're okay!" She tried to run up to him, but when she finally realized who else was in the room with her, she stopped.

"Good, it is about time you decided to wake up." Satoshi mocked her from beside the table. Ayumi looked at him, remembering what had transpired earlier. "M-Mochida!" She stuttered as she spoke his name. He clearly knew what had freaked her out, as he smirked in amusement. She stepped away from him, trying to walk to her classmates. But instead, she bumped into something very big.

Watch yourself. You wouldn't fall and hurt yourself, would you?" She recognizes this voice. "Gomi?" she turned around to greet him. Instead, a hand grabbed her throat, and threw her to the ground. She landed on her rear in a very painful fashion. "O-ow! She shouted in discomfort. She glared at him. "What was that for?!" He simply ignored her, and looked at the other students occupying the room.

"Very good. Now I am only waiting for the guest of honor. Then we can finally start." What? Guest of honor? What were they starting? She looked over to her friends and saw they were just as confused as her. She was about to ask him what he meant, when she was interrupted by Naomi's scream.

"You! What the hell did you do to me?!" Naomi screeched at Gomi. Ayumi and Yoshiki were confused. Did Gomi do something to her? Satoshi raised a brow at Gomi who just continued to smirk. Then all of the sudden, a figure floated down from the ceiling. Shinozaki Sachiko has made her entrance.

"Finally, we can get started. Sachiko, are you ready to begin?" Gomi looked up at the dead girl. She looked down at him and smiled evilly.

"Yes. I have waited far too long for this." She flew down next to him. Ayumi gawked at them. What the heck was going on? Yoshiki stood up with some difficulty and walked to Ayumi's side.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is there a floating ghost in front of us?" Yoshiki was clearly at his wits end with how much he could take. Gomi faced the students and started to explain their situation. "Very well. I can answer that at the very least. You see children, as you know, you were transported to Tenjin by performing the Sachiko Everafter charm. But what you didn't know is that you performed it incorrectly. Naho Seonoki posted the wrong instructions on her blog." Ayumi gasped at the new information.

Yoshiki and Naomi looked at her. Naomi started to shake with rage. "This is your fault! Seiko died because of you!" She rushed at her and grabbed her by the shirt. Ayumi started to cry as Naomi continued to act aggressive. Yoshiki pushed her away while he glared at her.

"Nakashima, enough! It isn't her fault." He turned his glare to Satoshi. "Hey Satoshi, say something. Aren't you upset that your friends are dead?" He questioned his friends. Nothing that he was seeing is making sense to him.

Satoshi turned his empty gaze and met his rage filled eyes. "They mean nothing. Mistress Sachiko is going to kill everyone here anyway." Mistress Sachiko? Since when did Satoshi call anyone mistress? The ghost girl cackled at his obedience. Satoshi's class rep now realized what was happening. Satoshi was taken over by the school's curse.

"Sachiko, you bitch! Release Mochida Satoshi from the darkening!" Yoshiki looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about? "Shinozaki, what are you talking about?" Before Ayumi could answer his question, Gomi spoke once again.

"It's the school's curse that the first spirits you ran into warned you about. Sachiko is the creator of the alternate Tenjin. So she has complete control of everything within the closed spaces. Including the darkening." He explained to the blonde. Understanding washed over Yoshiki's face. While on Ayumi, terror found its way on her's.

"So what are you doing with her? Are you working together?" Ayumi tried to sound demanding, but her voice came out as a whimper. Sachiko then took her turn to speak.

"That is correct. This trash came to Tenjin of his own free will, even knowing the fact that the instructions on Naho's blog were wrong. When arriving here, he approached me with a deal."

* * *

Gomi walked through the halls of Tenjin with a smile. He was finally here. Now all he had to do was find the creator of the twisted version of reality and enact his plan. He had done his research beforehand. Shinozaki Sachiko, who was killed many years prior came back as a vengeful spirit because of her grudge against the principal who had killed her and her mother Yoshie after he had attempted to rape her.

Now years later, after enacting her revenge on mortals for being alive, she made the closed spaces using the children she murdered as close pins keeping the reality from falling apart with Sachiko herself as the ruler of the domain. There was something here that he needed.

"Argh…" Someone moaned behind him. Gomi turned to greet the moaner. He smiled.

"Yoshikazu correct?" The man stopped a few feet from him. The hammer that was raised above his head to kill Gomi now frozen in the air. "Sachiko used you to commit the murders of 1973. Yoshie had cursed your entire family and turned you into an obedient slave for her daughter. You are the one responsible for the serial kidnapping." Gomi listed Yoshikazu's deeds and crimes.

Yoshikazu slowly dropped his hammer as Gomi spoke. Seeing that he held the zombie's attention, he smiled. "Tell your master that I have come to meet her. I have a proposition." The tall zombie tilted his head to the side. As if he was unsure on what to do. Fortunately for the monster, his master came down from the ceiling, her bottom landing on his shoulder.

"There is no need to look for me. I have heard your request. And you have piqued my interest with your deal" Sachiko hopped off Yoshikazu's shoulder and walked in front of Gomi. " It is not very often a mortal wretch comes to my hell of their own free will. Out of respect for your stupid bravery, I will listen to what you have to say."

Gomi smirked in success. So far so good. "I thank you for your generosity. It is not often a mere mortal such as myself is in the presence of a being like yourself." Sachiko lost her amused smile. Her annoyance was shown when the floor of Tenjin rumbed.

"Just get to the point. I have limited patience." Gomi's smile dropped a slight nearly unnoticeable degree. He had underestimated her mind. Despite being a spirit, she still had the mind of a child. One with the powers of a god. He had best be careful with how he spoke with her.

"My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gomi." Sachiko chuckled at his name. Who named their kid after trash? She decided not to comment and just let him speak. "I am here to offer you something you most certainly can't refuse." Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, And what would that be?" She asked him, now slightly more interested.

"You created Tenjin because of your grudge. The last thing you want is to be exorcised. I can help you from that fate." Sachiko now looked alarmed.

"What?! Are you seriesly saying someone is going to exericse me soon? There is no one here capable of doing that." She glared at him with suspicion. Gomi's smile widened. He had her now.

"True, at the moment, no one is capable of exercising you or even finding the truth of the school's existence. But there is going to be a group of high school students that are transported here. Five of those students will survive the obstacles you lay throughout the school and find your corpse in the bomb shelter beneath the school." Her eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?!" She demanded. Her hands curled into fist as her yells made the school have a small earthquake. Gomi quickly tried to calm her down.

"Please relax Sachiko. I only know about it because of the research I did. You don't know this, but after Tenjin was demolished, another school was built in its place. This is the school where those students will come from. I found the shelter after I snuck into the school." Sachiko calmed herself by taking deep breaths. The shaking stopped and Gomi silently sighed in relief.

"So what do you get out of helping me?" Gomi beamed with excitement. She was considering his help.

"In return for stopping you from being exercised, I ask only for a favor." Sachiko looked at him in confusion. That was it?

"That's all you want?" Gomi nodded his head. Sachiko put a hand to her chin. The deal had merit. But there was still something she had to know. "You said that these five students will be the ones to exercise me. How do they even know how to do this?"

Gomi's eyes twitched in annoyance. He had expected her to accept his deal at this point. He answered the question nonetheless. "The only one capble of exercising you are the members of your own family. With the help of Naho Seonoki, the 'class leader' of those students will exercise you with the assistance from her classmates. Shinozaki Ayumi." The child spirit gasped as she took a step back.

To think that the members of her family still had spiritualist mediums. And the rat Naho! She must have told them the spell necessary to exercise her. She would have to do something about her after she kills those mortals.

"So, Sachiko...do we have a deal?" Gomi extended his right hand for a handshake. She looked at the offering hand and smiled. Without any hesitation, she shook it, signifying their partnership.

"Deal." Gomi's face turned evil as they shook hands.

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Sachiko finished her explanation. Ayumi could stop her horror from showing. They had been played from the beginning. Then, another set of footsteps were heard from outside the room. Yoshikazu entered the room with his usual dead expression. The students of 2-9 gasped as they saw their homeroom teacher on the shoulder of the hammer wielding zombie.

He set her down on the same table as Yuka. Yui groaned as he grabbed her bleeding arm. Yoshiki and Ayumi tried to walk to her and check their injuries. Yoshikazu and Satoshi stopped them in their path.

"Settle down worms. I have no time to deal with your emotions." Sachiko sneered at them and turned to her partner. "Gomi, you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. Before I kill these worms, I will help you with whatever it is you wanted." Gomi looked down at her.

Indeed Sachiko, indeed." Gomi jammed his hand into her stomach. She let out a cry of pain as she felt Gomi's hand twist in her body. He let out a sadistic laugh as Sachiko suddenly began to feel weak. He pulled his hand out. She couldn't move her body. And for some reason, the school wasn't responding to her anymore.

She fell to her knees as she gasped. Then glared up at Gomi. "What the hell are you doing?! We had a deal!" Gomi laughed at her insanely.

"Oh Sachiko, this was the deal. I helped you, now you are helping me. By giving me control over your domain." Sachiko looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was what you wanted?! You tricked me! You piece of shit!" She screamed at him. Rage contorted her face as her yells sprayed spit onto Gomi's pants. In response, Gomi kicked her in the face. She held her face as a blood dribbled down her lip. Wait...that hurt? How could that hurt her?

"Surprised that it hurt? Why don't you look at yourself a little closer." Sachiko looked at her hands and was astounded at what she saw. Her skin wasn't pale anymore. She felt her neck and realized the dark ring around it was gone as well. The ring always served as a reminder of her hatred for the principal for killing her and her mother, subjecting them to years of loneliness. Now it was all gone.

She now knew what happened to her. She was a mortal again. Gomi truly did take control over the closed space of Tenjin. Now she was a powerless human child. No! It couldn't end like this! She whipped her head to the motionless Yoshikazu.

"Yoshikazu! Kill him, now!" But he did not move. Terror filled her when Satoshi suddenly shook his head, looking like he woke up from a dream. He spotted his friends and littles sister and ran over to them.

"Yuku, Guys!" Yuka stirred at her brother's voice and shot awake. She saw her brother and called out to him. Before they could embrace each other, Gomi interrupted them.

Hey, you retards. Be quiet. I don't have the patience to tell the story again. So now that I have what I came for, I will take my leave. But I will be sure to leave you fools here with something to do." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Yui's injuries were healed. She looked at her healed arm in awe.

Ayumi's bondages came undone and she rubbed her wrist to get rid of the numbness. "Sachiko, you were very stupid to accept a dead you did not have all the details of. But since you are a child, I honestly expected that. Now, for being such a dumb girl, I will give you special treatmeant."

Sachiko looked at him fearfully. Since she was alive again, she now felt fear like never before. "What are you going to do to me?" Ayumi found a twinge of amusement when Sachiko said the same words she asked her when she and the possessed Satoshi abducted her.

"Because you are no longer the ruler of these closed spaces, I have complete control of everything like you once did. I am practically a god here. And since I brought you back to life, you are just like every victim you have brought here." Gomi explained to her so she could understand.

"So, when I kill you, you will be swallowed up by the school's curse just like the others." Sachiko's face morphed into horror as she realized what he was going to do. He was going to torture her the exact same way she tourtured and killed everone else. The ultimate ironic punishment.

"No..no please…" Sachiko tried to plead with Gomi in hopes of being spared the horrible fate. Deep down in her soul, through all her insanity and hatred, revealed her inner child. The same child she was before she was murdered. Before her life was taken away from her by the principal. The daughter of Yoshie Shinozaki, Sachiko.

"Please? How odd. I wonder how many humans you killed said the same word. All the children you forced Yoshikazu to kidnap. I wonder if they felt the same way you do know." He pondered while rubbing a finger to his chin. A sadistic smile formed as he looked down at her without pity. "Oh dear Sachiko. You should know something about me before you are sent to meet your maker. I am a freak. And when it comes to freaks like me, they often lack something,"

He bent down to her height and looked her in the eye with his empty and soulless gaze. "It's mercy." Sachiko started to cry. Gomi stood back up to his height and looked at the students of Kisaragi Academy, who had yet to say or do anything since he betrayed Sachiko. "Well kids, I can't say it hasn't been fun. Actually, no I can say that. You were all annoying as fuck, and I hope your enterinty here is miserable. In fact, I will even give you something to do while I take my leave."

The students tried to run, but the big giant Yoshikazu blocked their way. Now they were truly trapped. Gomi snapped his finger again, Satoshi and Yoshiko were tied up in a chair with their heads locked in place. "Naomi!" A girl's voice called out Naomi's name.

It was Seiko Shinohara, the girl who had committed suicde by hanging herself in the girls bathroom on the third floor of the school. Naomi and her friends looked at her in shock. She was alive somehow. Naomi cried out her name. She tried to run to her, but she was held in place by an invisible force.

"Since I found you scum to be very annoying, I plan to make your suffering special." He snapped his fingers one more time and the remaining students of 2-9 began to feel a sense of growing terror fill them making the girls nauseous.

"What's going on?!" Naomi felt her body become weak and fell to her knees.

"Everything feels too hot…" Ayumi pressed her hands to her head to try and deal with the splitting headache.

"Big brother, I'm scared… What's happening to me?!" She screamed, shutting her eyes and making gagging sounds. Satoshi looked at his sister, unsure of what was going on. Yoshiki yelled at Gomi.

"You Fucker! What are you doing to them?!" Gomi ignored him and faced the scared Kokuhaku.

"Now Kukuhaku, I am giving you a choice. You can either stay here in the haunted school, with the death rate being about 99 percent, or, you could come with me, serve me faithfully. In return, I will bring back the lives of your companions." She looked at him with uncertainty. She could leave these strangers to their fate, or she could go with the madman, and potentially get her friends back.

Kokuhaku hated herself for it. She truly did. But her desire to live and save her friends meant more than the lives of strangers. As Yoshiki continued to scream curses at Gomi, she made her decision. "I will come with you. But you better keep your promise." She was tempted to end her sentence with the insult trash, but she wouldn't dare choose to die so soon. He looked satisfied at her choice and turned back to the tortured souls.

"Well, I will leave you worms to your suffering. I will be sure to write you a postcard from time to time, okay?" He lazily waved to them as he turned his back. Yoshikazu moved out of his way to let his new master pass. Gomi then suddenly gasped in fake surprise. " Wait, I almost forgot! Yoshikazu," he turned to him as he smiled wickedly, "Kill her would you? Do it however you like."

The zombie didn't answer, but understood as he walked over to the small mortal girl. Her breath started to quicken as the monster man raised his hammer, preparing to end her life.

"Please don't...mommy save me. Save me please!" She pleaded for her deceased mother to save her. Yoshikazu swung his hammer down, right on Sachiko's shoulder. She cried out in anguish. She screamed at him to stop. He could not hear her cries for mercy. As his mind was destroyed by her and Yoshie years ago. Now there was only a puppet.

He swung his hammer again, this time on her left leg. Sachiko barely had time to scream again before he brought the hammer down on her other leg. He shattered her knee caps. She most likely would never walk again. The male students watched on in horror as Yoshikazu tortured the helpless little girl. Her sobs grew weaker with each swing.

Then, with one final whack, he smashed her head. Her brain was now slightly visible to them. Gomi looked at the corpse without emotion. He felt no empathy at seeing Sachiko brutally murdered by the zombie. He heard someone gagging and saw that Kokuhaku threw up in the corner. He supposed that was to be expected.

Satoshi, despite still being confused as to what was going on and how he got to the room, looked at the mangled corpse in disgust. Yoshiki glared at Gomi with a fiery hatred. It was the only thing the boy would feel for the rest of his time. "Let us be off Kokuhaku."

She nodded at him and wobbled over, still feeling light headed from vomiting. The girls were still suffering from their sudden nausea and were unable to notice anything in the room. He scoffed at them and walked out, with his girl partner in tow. The girls' screams were heard in the hallway as Satoshi and Yoshiki asked them what was wrong with them. It was time to continue his journey. Now accompanied with someone else.

* * *

Welcome to the bottom. Did you like it? Of course you didn't, no need to answer. This chapter is long over do. I will try to update my stories at least once a month from now on. So for those that actually like this fuck up, good news! By the way, the lemony goodness will be on archive as soon as I make one. See ya.


End file.
